TCSTVS 1: Line of Fire
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: A new member is added to the Voyager Crew. Will they fit in? And is there romance brewing in the astrometrics lab?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: For anyone who has read or will read the TC SG1 and/or the TCSS series please disregard the difference in the year of Tegan's birth date. Because Sanctuary aired later, Tegan's year of birth is later in that Universe. Also in this universe Tegan and Janet were never in a relationship.

* * *

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

Tegan stood on the orange dusty planet looking up at the dark blackening sky, a hot gust of wind blew her red locks out of her face. The clouds looked like they were boiling and blocked out the sun allowing them some refuge from the glaring heat of midday. She looked to her left where the rest of her team while bathed in the flat light surveyed the horizon. She heard Colonel O'Neill say "rain gear" just before the popping in her ears as a bright crack of lightning struck at her feet. The blinding blue-white flash of light was followed by black silence.

* * *

She was tired of being cramped up on the ship and took the opportunity to go down and survey the planet with another member of her crew. There really hadn't been anything remarkable on the scan except a breathable atmosphere. No life, none; not plant or animal, unless there was something microscopic living there. There wasn't even a body of water large enough to sustain a single human life for more than a week or two. The slightly younger of the two women wiped sweat from her brow and pushed her dark hair back from her face. "Have you seen enough?"

"I think—" But before she could finish her statement there was a loud crack and she felt all the tiny hairs on her body stand on end as the natural rock archway they had been looking at filled with white light and a body came flying out. It was like a rift had just opened in the universe and flung out a humanoid like a child throws a doll mid tantrum.

"What the-?" The younger woman with the ridged brow cringed as the bright light quickly vanished and the lithe redhead came to an abrupt stop as her upper body collided with a large boulder. "Ouch that's got to hurt."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Her companion spoke as her eyes traveled the form in front of her.

"Borg?" The brown haired woman pulled her phaser and aimed it as a precaution.

"No." The woman in the black and red uniform continued her visual examination of the unmoving ivory skinned woman who wore combat boots, woodland camo BDU pants, a black tactical vest and a black t-shirt. The tactical vest had an ancient two-way communication radio on it, some equally antiquated hand grenades and a gun that she recognized as an old military P-90. Strapped to one leg was a handgun and on the other was a weapon she had never seen in person but had read about in classified records. Considering everything she had seen in the Delta Quadrant thus far and using the 37s as part of her basis for comparison she deduced the woman was from the turn of the 21st century. She stepped forward and knelt beside the awkwardly lying woman.

She reached out and felt for a pulse in her neck, along the carotid artery. "I believe it's a prosthetic and if I'm right then I know who she is. It's weak, we need to get her to sickbay." She touched the badge on her left upper chest. "Captain Janeway to the transporter room, three to beam directly to sickbay."

When the silence started to fade her head felt fuzzy like she had been given something but whatever it was it wasn't enough to cover the pain left in the wake of the thousand stampeding water buffalo that had obviously trekked across her body. As the pounding in her head let up some she could hear two female voices conversing softly from not too far away. One of the voices had a gravely tone to it that in an odd way reminded her of the late great Katharine Hepburn. She knew neither voice belonged to Dr. Fraiser even before she opened her eyes.

"Captain the patient is awake." A male voice stated before turning his attention to her. "I am the Emergency Medical Hologram and you have received multiple lacerations and fractures that I was able to repair with some effort." He sounded annoyed that the task hadn't been an easy one.

"I was, however, only able to decrease the severity of the concussion you sustained and you still have a fair amount of soft tissue damage." He paused for a brief second allowing her to digest what he said as he stared down at her prone form. "You have an interesting element in your system that I have never detected in a living species before, let alone a human and from your DNA you are human."

She looked from the babbling balding man in the odd looking blue and black uniform to the two women standing nearby in similar uniforms. One wore red in place of the doctor's blue and the other woman's bore yellow in its place.

"Species?" She mumbled. "Medical Hologram? As in you aren't a living person?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You wound me."

"Please excuse our doctor, his bedside manner is somewhat…" The woman belonging to the Hepburnesque voice stopped as she searched for a diplomatic way to finish the statement.

The other woman finished for her without diplomatic air. "Lacking."

The older woman shot her a stern look.

"Where am I?" Tegan decided to ask the question that had popped in her head the second she had opened her eyes.

"You are aboard the USS Voyager in our sickbay." The woman in red with four gold circles on the gray collar of her shirt responded.

"USS Voyager? I'm not familiar with it. Naval vessel?"

"Federation Starfleet." She watched for any signs of surprise or confusion and when there weren't any she continued. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway and this is Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. We were checking out the planet when you were suddenly flung out of a puddle of light that appeared in a natural stone archway."

Tegan slid her hands over her uniform as she pushed herself into a sitting position and swallowed against the growing nausea that followed the movement.

"We had to take your weapons for the safety of my crew, Major Kiser. I'm sure you understand."

"How do you know my name?" She stared intently into the cool blue eyes that dared not back down.

She took a deep breath trying to decide if the doctor's DNA analysis had been right because those swirling green irises were as far from human as a platypus is. She pointed to the metal ovals hanging on a ball chain around her neck. "Your dog tags."

Tegan nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but they don't have my rank."

"What I am going to tell you is going to come as a shock. I believe you traveled into the future if you are indeed the Major Tegan Kiser I am thinking of." Captain Janeway stepped closer to her. "Decorated US Air Force pilot, doctor of both human and veterinary medicine –"

"Wait, you are _the_ Tegan Kiser?" The EMH interrupted with a look of disbelief.

"Time travel?" She knew it was possible but that couldn't possibly be what happened. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Delta Quadrant."

"The Delta Quadrant?"

"Yes. We're about 45,000 light years away from earth." B'Elanna drew her attention. "It was like a fissure just opened up in the universe and dropped you off. You were actually lucky Captain Janeway needed some fresh air. Aside from a breathable atmosphere the planet is completely uninhabitable."

"45,000?" Tegan shook her head. The planet SG-1 had gone to was only 8,000 light years from earth. "I was hit by a surge of energy from the sky. You mentioned an archway, was there a Stargate on the planet?"

"Stargate?" B'Elanna looked between the two women as Captain Janeway shook her head.

"You can't be the actual Dr. Kiser." The EMH seemed to be stuck. Captain Janeway smiled; it was nice to see someone else knew of Tegan Kiser and held her in such high esteem. "I have all of your publications in my database, as well as video and voice files from your lectures."

"Your work is most impressive." Captain Janeway watched the blush creep up from her chest and engulf her neck, face and ears in a crimson tide. "Can I ask you the date?"

"I was going to ask you the same." Tegan looked down for a second. "I'm afraid my answer is going to be way off, unless this is all just a bad dream."

"I'm afraid it's not." Captain Janeway put a reassuring hand on Tegan's knee.

Tegan found the gesture oddly comforting, although she wasn't sure whether to trust these people yet or not. She hadn't felt the presence of the Goa'uld and her gut wanted to believe them but the solider in her wasn't as willing. "January 30th 2004."

"That's the exact date your military records show you went missing in action during a 'training' mission." Janeway pulled her hand back.

"You are correct." The EMH backed up the statement.

"You traveled about three hundred and seventy years into the future." B'Elanna quickly calculated the numbers in her head.

"Is that all?" Tegan remarked off handedly and more to herself than to anyone standing there before she turned her face to the captain. "Are you certain there is no Stargate?"

"Once I figured out who you were I had them run a scan of the planet for even trace amounts of naquada and the scans came back negative." Again she reached out, this time she clamped her hand on Tegan's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Tegan mumbled and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Captain, Lieutenant I am afraid Dr. Kiser needs to rest."

"I'm fine really." She let her hand fall to her lap as Janeway dropped hers back to her side and looked at the EMH.

"I am the Emergency Medical Hologram and I say that you are not."

"Doctor if I can have just a moment alone with her."

"Of course Captain, but I must insist on only a minute. Dr. Kiser needs her rest."

Janeway nodded. "Before you two leave, I need to impress upon you the fact that anything mentioned in here today regarding a Stargate is classified and not to be repeated."

"Aye, Captain." Both B'Elanna and the Doc gave each other a curious look as they spoke in perfect unison.

"Dismissed." Janeway offered a small smile before turning back to Tegan. "I know you are wondering about the Stargates. I am the only one on board with the clearance to know the Stargate program ever existed, and if I wasn't Captain of a starship I wouldn't have known anything more about you than you were a medical doctor and decorated pilot who disappeared in January of 2004. Most if not all of the Stargates were destroyed during a Jaffa civil war that occurred after all the known Goa'uld were defeated. Well, I've given you a lot to digest and as the doctor said you need to rest."

"Wait." Tegan struggled with whether this was in fact real, some elaborate dream or worse yet a very convincing hoax by an alien race hoping to gain knowledge of how to access earth. "Am I—am I your prisoner?"

Janeway smiled sadly. "As far as I am concerned no, but until the doctor releases you and we can set up guest quarters for you I'll have to ask that you stay in the infirmary. Once you've been released we'll give you the grand tour and you'll be free to roam the ship."

"And you trust me to roam your ship because?"

"Because trust has to begin somewhere."


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

2

"What are you doing?" Tegan tucked her hands behind her back and wandered over to the doctor and his patient who had cut his hand open while preparing dinner in the galley.

"I'm Neelix head cook, ambassador, morale officer and welcome committee." The man with feline like features held out his uninjured hand.

Her expression softened as she shook his hand. "I'm Tegan Kiser."

"So I've heard." He smiled broadly and released her hand. "You have a very firm handshake, I like it."

"Yes and you are supposed to be resting." The EMH glanced back at her his lips pressed in a firm line.

"News travels fast." Tegan chose to ignore the holograph; it had only been about thirty minutes since Janeway left.

"Yes on a vessel this size nothing stays secret for long." The doctor continued his work. "Mr. Neelix you really should be more careful."

"Wow." Tegan craned her neck to get a better look as the skin beneath the instrument the doctor was holding healed itself. "That's amazing."

"Yes, medicine has come a long way since the turn of the 21st century Dr. Kiser."

Although smaller in size the device reminded her of the Goa'uld healing device she and Sam had used and she had to wonder if it wasn't based on the same technology. "Does it hurt?"

"I've given Mr. Neelix an analgesic. He is fine."

"Mr. Neelix-"

"You can call me Neelix."

Tegan smiled. "Neelix does it hurt?"

"It stings a little, but it's really nothing."

Tegan turned as the door opened and a young black haired man of Asian descent walked in bracing his arm against his torso. The tall sandy blonde male who was escorting him grinned. "Wow B'Elanna was right, she is hot."

The shorter man looked at him and shook his head. Tegan blushed briefly before she pointed to an empty bed sensing the other man was uninjured. "What happened?"

"He tripped over his own two feet. You know how it is."

Tegan looked at the man in the yellow and black uniform as he carefully scooted onto the side of the exam table.

"I tripped over your foot when you kicked it out in front of me." He grimaced as Tegan gently manipulated the limb.

"If I knew how to operate the equipment I would do an x-ray, but I'm guessing it's just a sprain or a hairline fracture at the most."

"Primitive medicine," The EMH pushed her aside with the comment. "Mr. Neelix you are free to go. Lieutenant Paris, I am busy enough without you drumming up business." He held the scanner up and moved it above the injured limb. "Ensign Kim you really should pick better friends."

He switched instruments without glancing up and went back to work. "Dr. Kiser you were correct it is merely a sprain."

Tegan closed her eyes and pressed her thumb and forefinger against her nose as she swayed on her feet.

"Woah." Tom reached out and grabbed her upper right arm to steady her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"You are hardly fine." The EMH he complained with a sharp edge to his tone. "You have a concussion and you should be resting."

"You really should listen to him." Tom offered.

"Ensign Kim you are free to go." The Doctor turned back to her and sighed lightly. "Dr. Kiser please return to a bed and rest before I am forced to restrain you."

"Do you need help?" Tom finally released her arm.

"No." She shook her head and stepped toward the bed. "Thank you."

A few hours later Janeway returned to find Tegan examining a tricorder while the EMH stood there with his fisted hands on his hips. He turned to look at her. "Captain can't you do something? She is a worse patient than even you, if you can imagine."

"No Doctor, I can't imagine." She offered an amused grin. "Do you have problems following orders Major Kiser?"

"No ma'am."

"Good if I can have your full attention please."

Tegan nodded and handed the tricorder off to the EMH as Janeway held up a small electronic device called a PADD.

"We ran another scan of the planet just to be sure. This time we searched several kilometers below the surface and still didn't find any traces of naquada aside from the minute traces from where your head connected with that rock." Janeway rubbed the back of her own head as she remembered watching the impact.

"I don't know how the rock survived her hard head smashing into it." The EMH mumbled loudly enough for them both to hear.

"It would appear our Doctor likes you."

"Really?" Tegan shot him a doubtful glance.

"He reserves his sarcasm for the people he really likes." Janeway nodded back to the PADD. "I just wanted to share the scans we did while on the surface."

"B'Elanna said the surface wasn't inhabitable."

"I thought you might want to take a look for yourself."

Tegan ran her hand through her hair leaving it ruffled in the process. "I don't know that I should but I trust you."

"Well then you must also know that I can't in good conscious leave you on an uninhabitable planet to fend for yourself. I'm afraid you'll have to continue on with us on Voyager." She shifted her weight and observed the greens shifting in Tegan's eyes.

Tegan looked across the room for several seconds before bringing her eyes back to meet Janeway's. "I'm afraid you're going to have to find me a position because I wouldn't feel right mooching."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." She couldn't help but smile. "After reviewing your military record I have a few ideas. But first things first, you need to follow the Doctor's orders so that you can be released."

"Thank you Captain." He smirked.

* * *

Tegan looked like a human pretzel as she sat on the side of the bed with her right foot up on it, her left knee was draped over her foot, her chin rested on her other knee and her arms were crossed at the wrist in front of her shin. When the doors to the infirmary opened she lifted her head from its resting place. She was hoping it was something more interesting than Neelix returning to retrieve her untouched breakfast tray. She got lucky.

"As you were." Janeway briefly threw her hand in the air as she walked in. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine." Tegan narrowed her gaze on the EMH who stood a few feet away and shook his head negatively.

"Seems we have differing opinions," Janeway chuckled briefly. "Neelix tells me you didn't eat last night." She frowned slightly in the direction of the tray. "It doesn't look like you did much better this morning."

Tegan shrugged her shoulders and dropped her combat boot laden foot off the edge of the bed. "I wasn't hungry."

Janeway nodded. "If you'll excuse me for a minute I need to talk with the doctor. Doctor, do you have a minute?"

"Certainly Captain." He followed her into his office.

"I've talked to the senior staff and we're thinking about assigning Dr. Kiser to the infirmary."

"But I am the Chief Medical Officer." He whined as Captain Janeway put a hand on her hip.

"Yes you are the temporary Chief Medical Officer. You are also the one who is constantly reminding me that your program was not written for you to run 24/7 while taking care of a full complement Intrepid class vessel crew. Besides she'll need someone to teach her how to work the equipment and it would give you some extra time off to pursue your interests; for the time being you will remain Chief Medical Officer. Commander Tuvok has agreed to train her to become a Starfleet officer if she so desires."

"Let's hope she follows his orders better than she has mine."

"I am sure the two of you will get along just fine." Captain Janeway walked back out with the Doctor following her. "So, is she free to go?"

"The sooner the better." He grumbled.

"The feeling is mutual." Tegan hopped off the bed.

"I do want to see you again if your headache returns." He doubted it had completely gone away despite her assurances it had.

"Of course Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

3

Captain Janeway took her directly to the bridge where she gave her a quick tour before she handed her off to the head of security, a tall thin dark skinned male with pointed ears named Tuvok. His speech patterns reminded her a great deal of Teal'c and she found herself wondering if they could be related. He concluded his part of the tour by leaving her in the capable hands of B'Elanna Torres in engineering.

"I would love to get a closer look at your prosthetic sometime and hear the story behind it." B'Elanna tried not to stare at the engineering marvel that replaced the woman's left arm.

Tegan nodded. "I'll do my best. My friend and coworker Major Carter came up with the design. Sam pretty much saved my career with it."

"Sam Carter, not the Samantha Carter, astrophysics extraordinaire?"

"Quiet possibly." Tegan nodded doubting there were two Sam Carters in astrophysics.

"She's my hero. Her theories and wormhole studies, wow." B'Elanna shook her head in awe as she lead the way to the astrometrics lab where Tegan was introduced and left with Seven of Nine, who immediately gripped Tegan's biomechanical hand and started twisting it around to get a better look.

"Seven of Nine, you're hurting me." Tegan grunted at the part borg, part human's lack of respect for her personal space. B'Elanna had briefly apologized in advanced for anything 'weird' the ex-borg might do.

"I was just trying to get a better look at your implant." Her ocular implant rose slightly. "And you can call me Seven."

"Seven." Tegan nodded and stuck her thumb into the scanner before taking the arm in question off and handing it to the curious woman.

"It does not hurt to remove it?" Seven studied the inside of the arm closely.

"No." Tegan held her hand out. "I may let you and B'Elanna take a closer look at it later."

"Of course." She reluctantly returned the interesting piece of technology. "I will look forward to the opportunity."

Seven gave her a tour of the astrometrics lab and the cargo bays before showing her to the officers' mess hall and leaving her with Neelix who finished off her tour as he showed her the galley, sickbay, the med and bio labs, crew quarters and then returned her to the bridge. "Where is Captain Janeway?"

"She's in her ready room." Commander Chakotay smiled at Tegan as he answered Neelix. She had been introduced to the second in command when Captain Janeway brought her through the first time.

Neelix led the way to the door of the ready room and pushed the button beside the door.

"Come in." Janeway spoke and the door opened. "Done already?"

"Yes, she wasn't hungry and I'm afraid we wore her out Captain." He looked over his temporary charge with concerned eye.

"I'm fine." She smiled letting a slight blush flush over her.

"Thank you Neelix, I've got it from here." Captain Janeway put the PADD she had been looking at down on the desk top in front of her.

"Aye Captain."

She waited for the door to close before she stood up and stepped out from behind her desk. There was something almost intriguing about her posture, it didn't scream military but that wasn't it. Whatever it was Tegan couldn't quiet put her finger on it and stood a little straighter herself which was almost impossible since she tended to rely on her military posture when she was stressed. "I believe Neelix was right, we have worn you out. I wanted to talk to you about something but it can wait until tomorrow, after you have had a good night's sleep."

Tegan wasn't sure a good night sleep was going to be possible, not anytime soon. After touring the ship she was more convinced that everything she had been told was correct, not even Nirrti could have pulled off such an elaborate scheme. She opened her mouth and closed it before deciding she could speak without permission at present. "I actually wanted to ask you something myself."

"Alright," Janeway welcomed the question.

"My team, SG1, I've been wondering what happened to them."

She had been expecting the question to come up sooner or later. "They all lived out the rest of their lives. Teal'c stayed on earth once the Jaffa civil war broke out. Dr. Jackson went on to make a name for his self in archeology and lived to be seventy-eight. General O'Neill was finally able to retire, he lived to see his one-hundred and fifth birthday, he died the day after at his lake house; and Samantha Carter eventually retired as a General in the US Air Force and published several papers on wormhole physics. She was ninety-seven when she passed away in her sleep."

She didn't like that her gut instinct was to trust Captain Janeway and she wondered what it was about the other woman that made her want to trust her so explicitly; especially when the readiness of her answer caused the logical side of Tegan to question again whether any of this was true. So far no one had probed her for information, which was almost always telling. Because she was both genuinely curious and because it could be used as a control question she decided to test the Captain. "And Dr. Janet Fraiser?"

Captain Janeway's brow furrowed for a second as she turned to the portable computer on her desk and navigated the interface for a minute before her face briefly lit up before transforming to a slight frown. "It says here," She paused while she skimmed the information in front of her; "That she she was killed in the line of duty on February 20, 2004.¹ The classified report says she 'was killed instantly when she was hit by a blast from a staff weapon while attending to life threatening injuries of Senior Airman Simon Wells.'"

She looked up at Tegan as she placed the PADD back down. It was hard to read the emotion that had quickly flitted across her features before she slipped back into soldier mode. "You two were close?"

"Friends. She, Sam and I hung out after work."

"I'm sorry." She stepped forward and lifted her hand to offer some small form of comfort but stopped just short as Tegan nodded.

"You said there was something you wished to discuss with me."

"Tomorrow," Janeway moved toward the door. "Right now I'd like to show you to your quarters."

As they headed down the hall a young girl, who looked to be around six due to her Ktarian father who had also given her the four small horn like appendages down the center of her forehead, came running up. Despite her small size Tegan wondered how anyone could overlook her with the long strawberry blonde hair. "Excuse me, Captain Janeway?"

A large smile engulfed the Captain's face. "Yes Miss Wildman?"

"Is this our new guest?"

"Well, I wouldn't call her a guest, she is our newest addition." She watched Tegan out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, I'm Naomi Wildman Captain's assistant." She looked from Tegan to the intriguing look Janeway was giving her. "Um, that's assistant in training." She grinned.

"Well hello Miss Wildman." Tegan followed the Captain's lead as she held her right hand out to the already career driven girl. "I'm Tegan Kiser."

"Are you Borg?" Naomi eyed Tegan's prosthetic even as she shook her outstretched hand.

Tegan smiled and laughed lightly as she released her from their handshake. "No, I lost my arm in an accident and some really smart people made this one for me."

"That's cool. Seven is a Borg and she's my friend." The girl beamed. "Maybe we can be friends too."

Tegan nodded feeling an ache deep inside for another young woman from her time line.

"Well as part of the welcoming committee, welcome aboard Ms. Kiser. If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you very much Miss Wildman." Tegan watched her turn and run off down the corridor.

"She's the first child born on Voyager." Captain Janeway explained how they had ended up in the Delta Quadrant and that Naomi's mom hadn't known she was pregnant when they left the DS9's docking port. They stopped in front of a door in the section Neelix had said was the officer's quarters as Janeway finished. "It looks like we're here."

Tegan watched her punch a few buttons before the door opened. Captain Janeway held her arm out for her to go first. Tegan stepped into the sparsely populated room, a small table nook in one corner, a bed on the other and a small private bathroom. "I uh?" She looked around for a second. "I thought I would be in either guest or crew quarters."

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Janeway pointed to the replicator. "You can replicate an outfit and something to sleep in. If you want you can keep your current clothes or you can recycle them in the replicator. If you recycle them the replicator will save them in a file so you can replicate it again anytime you want. Dinner is served between eighteen-hundred and twenty-hundred hours and since you are going on twenty-four hours without any food I expect you to show up."

"Yes ma'am." Tegan surprised herself almost as much as Captain Janeway with her response. It had just rolled right off her tongue. In reality Tegan knew Captain Janeway outranked her no matter what branch of military she was.

Tegan looked up when she heard the chime of the door several hours later. She had managed to figure out the replicator and had gone ahead and recycled her uniform but stood there in nothing but her dog tags while she requested a new uniform be replicated for her but this time she requested the pants in Air Force blue. The sonic shower was a new sensation but she did like the fact she knew her prosthetic was getting cleaned in places she didn't know existed. "Come in."

The door opened and Captain Janeway stepped in. "I see you figured out the replicator."

She stood up out of habit and Captain Janeway didn't stop her. "I did. I even recycled my old uniform."

"I noticed." She let her eyes travel the uniform and wondered briefly how long it would take the young woman to adjust to the Starfleet uniform. She reminded herself not to jump to conclusions. Tegan hadn't even heard her proposal let alone accepted it yet. She had to keep telling herself that Tegan wasn't as young as she looked. Though she looked younger than both B'Elanna and Seven, at thirty-two she was three years older than B'Elanna and four years older than Seven. "I also noticed you didn't show up for dinner yet so I came to see if you wanted to accompany me before Neelix stops serving."

Knowing there was no way she could get out of it she tossed the PADD she'd gotten from the Doctor with the medical tricorder's operational manual on it aside, it could wait a little longer. She grinned lightly. "I got side tracked."

"Well this way you can't say you got lost." Janeway gave her a knowing look and smiled to herself as she saw the strong willed redhead wither the slightest bit under her rebuke.

"Captain, Tegan." Neelix greeted as they walked in. "What can I get for you?"

Tegan looked cautiously over the selection.

"I suggest the Naterian casserole." He pointed with his spoon. "It's better than it looks."

Tegan swallowed and nodded. "Alright, Naterian casserole it is."

"So what do you think?" Neelix walked over as soon as she was able to sit down and put the first bite in her mouth.

The warm gooey substance slid off the fork and on top her tongue sending each taste bud running for cover as it enveloped them in its rancid flavor. She decided chewing wasn't necessary and would only prolong the torture so she swallowed hard as she reached for her glass of water, now she understood why Janeway had opted for the other entrée Tegan couldn't remember how to pronounce. She gulped the water and did her best to clean the offending glop from her tongue before she turned to Neelix. "I think it's an acquired taste."

"That it is." He smiled.

Captain Janeway watched as Tegan courageously ate every bit of what was on her plate not daring to show her amusement or tell her she really didn't have to finish it off.

Her plate hadn't been empty for two seconds before Neelix came over. "Can I get you some more?"

"You know, some other time maybe." Tegan wiped her mouth and took a long pull of the cool water from her glass. She just hoped she wouldn't be tasting it later that night.

* * *

¹ original US air date of Stargate SG1 "Heros pt2" used


	4. Chapter 4

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

4

The next morning Tegan was intentionally late to the officer's lounge walking in just to make an appearance before heading off to find Captain Janeway for their appointment at 0800 hours. She had expected the Captain to be on the bridge not leaning against the counter talking to Neelix who was in the galley when she walked in.

"Well there she is." Janeway said in place of a good morning or hello. "I see you found your way."

Tegan squared her shoulders. "I did."

"Relax Major." Janeway let her eyes rove over the olive drab BDU pants Tegan was wearing before bringing her eyes back up to meet hers. She couldn't wait to see her in a slightly more form fitting Starfleet uniform.

"I saved you a plate." Neelix held up a tray with something that looked vaguely like scrambled eggs and grits. "It's—"

"Thanks." Tegan interrupted as she took the tray from him. "I'd rather not know this time." She looked at Janeway and lifted the gray metal tray. "I can eat later."

Captain Janeway pointed to a table. "No, take your time. I think we can talk here without any interruptions."

Tegan walked to the proffered table and sat with her back to the large porthole so she wouldn't be distracted by the passing stars. She looked across the table as Janeway wrapped her thin fingers around her coffee cup. She was willing to bet it was one of the few vices the Captain was willing to use her replicator rations on. She stabbed her fork into a piece of the wet yellow crumbly concoction on the plate and braced herself as she put it in her mouth. It was surprisingly much better than what she'd eaten the night before.

"Did you sleep last night?" Janeway watched her with great interest as she regarded her. She knew she was debating her answer as the greens in her eyes swirled interestingly.

Tegan finally nodded but at the same time she shrugged with her eye brow as she put another bite of food in her mouth.

"Was that a yes or a not so much?"

Tegan chewed what was in her mouth and swallowed. She had after all been told to take her time. "I slept."

"In other words not so much." Janeway watched her shrug with her shoulder this time. "Are you always this talkative?"

"I'm sorry." Tegan laid her fork on her tray and pushed it away. "We were supposed to meet right about now, so?"

"Right to the point."

"Yes ma'am." Again she called her ma'am. "And I am grateful for your hospitality and generosity."

Janeway interlaced her fingers and rested her hands on the table in front of her. "I wouldn't thank me so quickly. I haven't told you how I would like you to earn your room and board yet."

A quick retort was on the tip of her tongue about as long as it wasn't whoring her out to aliens she thought she could deal, but she inhaled the quip deeply.

Janeway took the deep breath as nervous apprehension and decided to go ahead and broach the subject rather than torture her any longer. "You have extensive medical and military training. Even by today's standards you're a genius, though several among my crew could give you a run for your money."

The blush she felt in her chest quickly disappeared and for once Tegan was glad someone wasn't trying to put her up on a pedestal where she didn't belong. She might end up really liking this Kathryn Janeway after all or at least respecting her.

"I think with a little training you would make a perfect Starfleet officer and I would love to offer you that training, if you are willing to accept it?"

"What exactly would I be doing?"

Janeway hadn't expected her to just accept the offer at that point, only a naïve teenager would jump blindly into the proverbial frying pan. "Well, for starters we could really use someone with your expertise in our sickbay. The EMH is great but he wasn't designed to run day in and day out, and he's been put in situations before where he's had to make a choice between who to save and who to let die because he is only one person."

Tegan nodded understanding the predicament all too well having had to make some hard decisions when she was working in the field during wartime.

"I also noticed you minored in botany and we've been without a botanist for a couple years now. So I would ask you to help out in the botany lab when you have time to spare. I may also request your assistance on missions since you are both combat and medically trained as well as anything else that might come up."

"Like shoveling coal into the warp core?"

"Something like that." She smiled softly.

"So that in exchange for room and board?" She looked questioningly at the remainder of her breakfast.

"Room, board, replicator rations, and time on the Holodeck. You'll also have unlimited access to the pool and recreation areas."

"Yeah, a pool on a spaceship that scares me." Tegan shook her head, although Neelix had explained it had a special gravity field to keep people and water from sloshing out in the event of turbulence she still wasn't convinced.

"It's perfectly safe. I can honestly say we haven't had a single injury or drowning in the pool room."

"I'll take your word for it." Tegan ran her hand through her hair. "You mentioned Starfleet officer."

"If you agree to it, Tuvok will oversee your training and testing. It's normally a four year program to become a commissioned officer but I'm sure you could easily test out of several courses and I have no doubt you'll pass the physical requirements with flying colors. I can only make you a provisional officer until we return to earth and Starfleet command reviews your test scores and can make the final decision."

Tegan nodded her understanding. "Does the physical aspect involve the pool?"

Captain Janeway grinned. "Can you swim?"

"I can."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She became serious again. "It's a lot to think about, so if you could give me your answer by 0900 tomorrow I would appreciate it. If you decide to accept the offer I will make you a Lieutenant for the time being. Unfortunately it is only equivalent to an Air Force Captain, but I'm afraid if I were to make you a Lieutenant Commander, Tuvok would have my head examined and I might have a munity on my hands."

Tegan shook her head. "I have no expectations of you even trying to match my rank."

"I almost forgot, I should have given this to you yesterday. It's a com badge. You need to wear it at all times."

Tegan picked up the badge in the shape of the Starfleet insignia as she heard the request; "Captain Janeway to the bridge."

"Think about it and let me know." Janeway stood up and excused herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

5

It was 0220 hours when Janeway walked into the officer's mess hall, all the lights were off except for the ambient night lights which gave a soft blue-white glow to the mess area. In the dim light she could see a silhouette of someone leaning against a table for support facing the large porthole as they looked out into the darkness of space. She knew from the height and form it was their newest addition who stood two inches taller than Seven of Nine at five foot ten.

"Couldn't sleep Captain?" Tegan asked without turning around startling Janeway who wasn't sure if the other woman had even heard her come in.

"It's a typical night for me, and I just finished reading my latest novel last night."

"Mind me asking what the novel was?" Tegan pushed off the table and turned to face her.

"'The House of Mirth' of all things. I wouldn't suggest it, the ending isn't good."

"Edith Wharton, people still read her?"

"I like the classics." Janeway shrugged. "You know her?"

"Yup, 'The House of Mirth' and 'The Age of Innocence' I read them when I was ten."

"Why am I not surprised?" Her voice had more gravel in it than usual. "I take it you couldn't sleep either."

"No, this Starfleet Captain gave me a lot to consider this morning."

"I think I've heard about this Starfleet Captain. She's a real stickler for protocol." Janeway looked out the window. "So do you know what you're going to tell her?"

"I do." Tegan watched her turn her full attention to her and then she grinned slyly. "But I'm going to get some sleep before I tell her."

"Sleep well Tegan." She watched her give her the most curious look before she nodded and headed out leaving Janeway alone with her thoughts.

She wasn't sure what to make of Tegan Kiser. She'd read her file and history before and then again since she'd appeared on the planet. She wondered what the odds were that they would actually be there at the exact moment it happened, but yet that's exactly where they were and all because she had wanted some fresh air. She didn't believe in fate, not really, but maybe that's what this was—fate. Still there was something very intriguing about her and she wanted to know more. She wanted to know what made her tick and even more so what was pulling her to her like a magnet.

"Come in." Janeway sat on the couch in her ready room and looked up when the door opened to see Tegan standing there at attention in a Starfleet issue uniform. She walked in and stood at attention in front of her.

"Tegan Kiser reporting for duty, ma'am."

A small amused smiled pulled at the corner of Janeway's lip before she could slam her professional mask down over it. "At ease." When Tegan relaxed marginally she spoke again. "You look pretty sharp in that uniform."

"I did get the right one, right?" She tried not to sound unsure of herself as she looked down at the jacket. "Blue is medical and sciences right? It looks more teal to me."

"You got it right." She stood up and walked over to the replicator. "So I take it you are accepting my offer."

"Yes ma'am."

Captain Janeway pressed the panel on the replicator a few times and then walked back over to Tegan and carefully pinned the rank designation on the neck of her gray shirt. "Welcome aboard Lieutenant Kiser."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I'd like you to report to Commander Tuvok, he's on the bridge waiting for you."

* * *

Janeway walked into the officer's mess while lunch was being served and was surprised to spot Tegan sitting off in a corner by herself. She was deeply immersed in something she was studying on a PADD and didn't hear her approach. "Doctor."

"Captain." She made it half way to standing.

"As you were." She waved her back down. "Read your manual on when to stand before you wear your knees out, please. The mess hall isn't one of those places."

"Yes Captain."

She gestured her hand over the two person table. "Not eating?"

"Feeding my brain." She lifted the PADD.

"Anything interesting?"

"Starfleet handbook." Tegan grinned and offered the PADD to Janeway.

"And you're at the end so you should know when you don't need to stand."

"Yes ma'am." Her grinned broadened slightly as Janeway studied her face. She looked over at two officers who were talking in hushed tones a few tables over. "You've heard the scuttlebutt?"

Janeway almost laughed she hadn't heard the word in a while. "You know we don't have one of those right?"

Tegan nodded.

"Yes I've heard it, they think you're an alien and you brainwashed me."

Tegan grinned. "What can I say?"

"I'll let you get back to work." She walked over to the two crewmen that had obviously been talking about Tegan. "Gentlemen."

"Captain." They responded in unison.

"How are things going in engineering?"

"Fine Captain."

"Someone want to fill me in on the latest gossip?" She pulled up a chair and sat down crossing her legs.

"Gossip?" The blue eyed dark haired male gulped.

Janeway nodded. "Gossip."

"We weren't gossiping ma'am." His companion spoke. "I was telling him exactly how long it would take for him to work up the nerve to ask her to the holodeck and how long it would take her to tell him no."

"Well," She patted the nervous man on the shoulder as she stood. She knew just how contagious Tegan's smile was, and she certainly was attractive. "Let me know how it goes."

* * *

"Who is it?" Tegan asked when the computer chimed announcing a presence at the door of her quarters.

"Janeway."

"Come in." Tegan started to stand up from the spot she'd been inhabiting on the foot of her bed.

Janeway signaled her back down. "Your quarters and you're off duty. I just came by to see how you're getting on."

"Fine. I haven't gotten lost, yet."

"That's quite the feat on Voyager." She looked at the chair neatly tucked under the table. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Tegan shrugged.

Janeway pulled the chair to the middle of the open space before sitting and tossing one leg over the other. "It hit me today that you were thrown into the Delta Quadrant and picked up by Voyager where you've been shoved into our not so little family without any real say so from you."

"Certain risks came with my job. One of those risks was never knowing when I stepped through that gate if I would be coming back. I guess that day finally came."

"Doesn't that bother you though?" Janeway leaned forward. "One day you go to work and the next thing you know everything you know, everyone you know and love is just—gone."

Tegan shrugged. "I think you already have a pretty good idea what that's like."

Janeway nodded. "I had the advantage of already knowing the crew, some of them for years."

Tegan's eyes drifted over to the night stand where she had a picture of Cassie she'd been carrying in a uniform pocket that fateful day.

"Sister?" Janeway couldn't see the picture well enough and didn't want to jump to the conclusion it was her daughter.

"Friend." Tegan pulled her eyes back. "A close friend, she kind of adopted me."

Janeway offered a gentle smile. "I bet you miss her and your family."

"My team was my family, there wasn't anyone else."

Janeway waited hoping she would expand on it but she'd seen the darkening of her eyes, the slightest shift in Tegan's posture and she knew she was putting up a wall. "If you need anything…"

"I appreciate it Captain, but I'm fine."

Tegan spent the week working in the sickbay with the EMH, reading up on and learning her way around the different instruments and new equipment. She managed not to damage his program when he made snarky comments about how hard it must be for her coming out of the dark ages and all, which he did at least once an hour. After that she would read the various manuals and text that Tuvok had given her. She would break for about thirty minutes at dinnertime which was the only meal she was partaking of according to Neelix who was keeping a close eye on her eating habits and reporting to Janeway. So far every night it had been the same she sat alone staring out the window watching the stars, but tonight was different. Without even asking Naomi Wildman sat down across from her. "You looked lonely."

Tegan looked down at her and smiled. "Not lonely, enjoying the break from my studies."

"You aren't studying to be a Captain's assistant are you, because that's what I'm going to be?"

"I wouldn't dream of taking your job from you. I'm studying to help the Emergency Medical Hologram out in the sickbay."

"Oh." Naomi picked at the strange meat on her tray. "Are you a nurse?"

"No." Tegan shook her head and took a bite of a purple tuber that wasn't too bad.

"A doctor."

"Yes."

"Then should I call you Dr. Kiser instead of Lieutenant Kiser?" She wrinkled her brow and Tegan couldn't help but think she was cute. Still she planned to let the EMH take care of all the girls medical needs whenever possible, kids were not her thing.

"Either one is fine."

"I think I like Dr. Kiser best." She grinned showing a gap from a missing tooth.

"Dr. Kiser it is then." Tegan pointed to the greens on Naomi's tray. "And as a doctor I must remind you to eat your vegetables."

"Neelix says they are good for me."

"I have to concur, Neelix is a smart man."

When Naomi ran off to put her tray away Samantha Wildman walked over. "You've got a real knack. I can never get her to eat her greens."

"I just played the doctor card." Tegan blushed lightly and excused herself. "I think Tuvok gave me the entire Voyager database to read."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Samantha offered her a consoling smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

6

"Think the ride can get any bumpier?" Tegan held onto the examine table as another photon blast hit the shields.

"That's what a red alert means." The EMH rolled his eyes.

"Actually it means we're under attack or in imminent danger. Maybe you should reread the Starfleet handbook."

"It also means we'll be inundated with injuries." The doctor grumbled but soon after the red alert ended and the infirmary remained quiet.

"I need to stretch my legs." Tegan excused herself from the infirmary for the first time during her duty shift since she'd started working there. Most days she stayed over and one night she even fell asleep in the office for two hours before she yelled out waking herself. The EMH surmised it may have been the most sleep she'd gotten in one stretch since he'd released her from his care. He reminded himself to have a chat with Captain Janeway.

Tegan stepped onto the bridge and Chakotay turned. "Is there a problem Dr. Kiser?"

"No problem sir." She looked at Janeway as she turned to look back at her. "All's quiet on the western front."

"Yes." Janeway nodded. "When we do our jobs right on the bridge we all hopefully stay in one piece."

"Yes ma'am. I was just out stretching my legs."

Two days later after not seeing Tegan since she'd been on the bridge Janeway stepped into the sickbay at 1900 hours to find Tegan sitting in the office studying text on a PADD. She tapped on the door frame with her nails. "It's quitting time."

Tegan looked up. "Sorry Captain, I didn't hear you come in. Are you in need of assistance?"

"No." She stepped into the office. "Actually, I do need to talk to you."

She settled in the chair across from Tegan. "While I appreciate your work ethic, your duty shift ends at 1600 hours, and I would appreciate you quitting at that time unless there is a medical matter which requires your attention."

There was the slightest shift in Tegan's posture as her shoulders hunched forward a millimeter at most. It almost caused Janeway to regret confronting her. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm also aware you haven't eaten in the last two days." When she had spoken to Chakotay after Neelix had reported to her, he had said something about the pot calling the kettle black. She had smiled then but she wasn't smiling at the moment. "I can't afford to have my medical staff taking up precious beds in the sickbay. Understood?"

Her shoulders rolled forward a hair more under the rebuke. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Janeway stood stretching her back. "Now shall we go and see what's being served for dinner?"

Tegan thought about flashing her eyes at her, just to see her reaction. She also wondered if that information was in her file and if her new commanding officer was aware that she had two different types of naquada, which when they interacted left her body depleted of potassium. She decided to keep the information to herself for the time being. Not bothering to think about it she mirrored Janeway's movements and pulled her shoulders back. She knew the invitation wasn't as much an invitation as it was an order. "Aye Captain."

She sat down with her tray having learned to pick out her own entrée rather than rely on Neelix to tell her what the best was. Tonight she continued to follow Janeway's lead and ordered the same thing except when she opted for water in place of coffee. "I've been on board for almost two weeks and I've eaten with the Captain three times."

"You should work on making friends." Janeway tossed out lightly.

"Hey." B'Elanna approached with Seven. She normally would have left Janeway to her own devices but they had two seats open at their table and she really wanted to get to know Tegan better. "Mind if we join you two?"

"By all means." Janeway waved her fork toward the empty chairs.

"So?" B'Elanna started before she was seated. "You promised to tell us the story behind your prosthetic."

"Hmmmm." Tegan nodded her eyes clouded in deep thought. "In my original timeline I was part of a military team of five, most of what we did was and still is classified although I'm not sure why."

She wondered if it had to do with the 'artifacts' they brought back from other planets and keeping America out of trouble, but beyond that she couldn't see a reason behind the continued secrecy. Certainly the Borg were as formidable if not more so than the Goa'uld had ever been. "Anyway we uh, we were on a mission and basically walked into a trap. We ended up in this cold, damp room with stone walls, torches for lighting and we were chained to the wall opposite the only doorway. In the middle of the room there was this tank with liquid in it and a film on the liquid like pond scum. On one side of the tank there was a heavy chain coming out of it connected to a crank system. My CO starts guessing what's in the tank, his best guess is piranha because he always keeps his piranha in a tank like that."

A small sardonic smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as the three women hung on every word. Janeway had read the report, but it was different hearing it. "A little while later in waltzes our captor, she wanted information, which of course we weren't about to give up. She went to each one of my team members asking questions. When none of us caved she picked up this rat by the tail and dipped it into the tank. When she pulled it out the rat was squirming and screaming. I've never heard a rat scream like that. I've never seen anything like what I saw. The fur, skin and muscle just melted off it like wax on a candle only faster, dripping onto the floor in globs of bimolecular slime until she was left holding nothing more than a skeleton with a gray tuft of fur and a tail. Then she left."

"There's got to be more." B'Elanna adjusted her body impatiently while Tegan took a couple bites from her divided tray.

Tegan looked up at Janeway as she swallowed and saw a softness in her eyes. She also noticed several others have pulled up chairs and were listening intently to her story including Tom and Harry. Chakotay and Tuvok stand unnoticed behind her. "She came back several hours later, having left us there to contemplate our demise. She asked if any of us have come to our senses or if it is time for her to show us exactly what she's capable of. None of us spoke and she carefully looked each of us over before she chose. My CO demanded that she take him when she chose me, but she'd made her decision and despite my protests her henchmen pulled me out of my restraints."

Janeway watched her look down at her biomechanical arm as the fist clenched and she wondered if Tegan could still feel pain. She lifted her eyes and for a minute and thought she found her answer, but the flash of pain in those green pools was so fleeting she can't be sure.

"She didn't say a word as her soldiers," she is careful not to call them Jaffa, "fished a heavy shackle out of the yellow putrid liquid. I'm no match for these guys who are nothing but muscle, but it doesn't stop me from fighting back as they lock the shackle around my wrist and then she cranked the chain until it pulled my arm in up to my elbow. I really only remember bits and pieces after that. Pain, I remember the pain. I remember thinking I only had one chance to get my team out of there, so I pulled with everything I had and finally my hand worked free of the shackle minus most of the skin. I did my best to cup my hand and splash the acid in her face. That was followed quickly by gun fire; another one of our teams had come to our rescue."

"Wow." Tom scrubbed his hand over his face. "A vat of acid?"

Tegan hadn't realized that ten other people had been listening to her story and she blushed lightly.

"How long has it been?" Janeway reached across the table and lay her hand on top of Tegan's.

"Not long enough." She took a deep breath. "It happened six and half months ago."

"And you were already back on active duty?" She squeezed lightly before pulling back.

"That's a long complicated story, but yeah I had to get back in the saddle quickly to prevent two court martials over my prosthetic."

"How does it work?" Seven who was sitting next to Tegan touched the prosthesis letting her flesh trail along the cool metal.

Tegan looked at Janeway for a second. "It's classified."

"It is a most interesting design." Seven continued to admire it.

"We'll have to see what we can do about its classification." Janeway offered. She looked around at the remaining handful of officers still standing around before she looked back at Tegan who was picking up her tray. Tegan raised her eyes brows and Janeway wondered if she was actually daring her to reprimand her in from of the small group, she chose to give her a small disproving frown which was ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

7

"Janeway to Dr. Kiser." She tapped her com badge as she stood on the bridge having just checked on swing shift. Her pleasant mood was slipping away as the silence from the other woman grew. She tapped it again, this time with more force. "Captain Janeway to Dr. Kiser." Another minute. "Computer locate Dr. Kiser."

"Dr. Kiser is in her quarters." The computer's answer caused a self-satisfied grin to grace her lips as she turned and walked off the bridge. A few minutes later she stood outside Tegan's quarters not entirely sure what she would say. She still had fifteen minutes til she was to report to dinner and as much as she enjoyed the other woman's company, ordering her to dine with her wasn't entirely fair to Tegan. She pressed the button announcing her presence outside the door again, giving her the benefit of the doubt that she hadn't heard it the first time, after all the computer had told her she was in her quarters. Finally she gave up and punched in her clearance code allowing herself into the room. "Tegan?"

There was no response and the room was dark. "Computer lights."

The lights in the room turned on but there was no sign of her in the main room or the bathroom. As she looked around her eyes fell to the com badge lying on the night stand, the bed was empty. She marched over as a scowl began to form on her lips. She had told her at least three times about the importance of keeping her badge on her person. She reached down and picked it up gently feeling the cool metal in her palm before her fingers curled around it in a tight ball. A quiet growl formed in her throat.

Tegan looked up from the electron microscope as the doors to med lab two opened with a 'whoosh'. She straightened to attention when she saw the Captain enter. "Computer pause music."

Janeway wanted to tell her 'at ease' but she realized that wasn't what the Captain in her should do, so she left her standing ram rod straight silently admiring the perfect posture , even if it was a bit too ridged. After a long silence she held her fist out, palm up and slowly opened her fingers. Her eyes were transfixed on Tegan's features watching for any nonverbal cues before she would start the oral admonition.

Tegan's eyes only dropped for a brief second to see the object Janeway was holding out before she brought them back up to meet the steely cold stare locked on her. She quietly wished for the Captain to be called to the bridge while she struggled not to shrink under her scrutiny.

"How many times have I told you your com badge goes with you everywhere you go?" She watched Tegan's jaw muscle bulge marginally as she clenched her teeth rather than answer the rhetorical question. Her voice held more gravel to it than normal as she tried to rein it in. "I realize it is a habit that you have yet to get accustomed to, but treat them as you do your dog tags."

She knew if she ordered Tegan to show them to her at that very moment she would be able to pull her dog tags from where they hid under her uniform, hanging silently from the ball chain.

"I gave you orders to quit work at 1600 hours and to report to the mess hall at 1900 hours." She stood there one hand perched on her hip, the other still holding out Tegan's com badge. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You told me to leave sickbay at 1600 hours and I was unaware I was being ordered to the mess hall."

"Semantics." Janeway mumbled before moving her hand offering the com badge back to its owner. "Don't make me regret giving you a place on my Starfleet crew and taking your previous military rank and training into consideration in doing so Lieutenant."

She knew Janeway had intentionally used her rank as she took the proffered badge while trying to ignore the warmth of her skin as her finger tips touched her soft palm. She quickly placed the badge on her uniform and looked her Captain in the eye. "Yes ma'am."

"And Lieutenant, if you continue to disobey my orders I will throw you in the brig."

"Yes Captain."

"You are off duty for the next 24 hours, you can spend time in the mess hall, your quarters, the holodeck and recreation areas. I do not want to hear you have stepped into any labs and you are not to go to sickbay unless you are injured or I give you permission to do so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Commander Tuvok and I-"

Janeway repeated herself, and she didn't like to repeat herself. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, ma'am."

"I will talk to Commander Tuvok. You are dismissed." She stood there and watched as Tegan cut off the microscope and passed so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating off her body.

* * *

"Lieutenant Torres." Tegan stepped up to the table she, Seven and Tom were sharing.

"Please it's B'Elanna." She indicated the empty seat with a flick of her head.

Tegan looked at the other two who nodded before she sat her tray down and took up residence.

"Get kicked out of the lab?" Tom watched her pick up her fork and push some of the food around her plate.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." He followed her gaze to the door as Janeway walked in. "I saw her enter med lab two none too happy and figured you were on the receiving end."

"Evidently I'm working too many hours; I'm being forced to take downtime tomorrow." She pulled her eyes away as Janeway looked in her direction. She looked between B'Elanna and Seven. "I don't know if either of you can do it or not but my arm needs reprogramed. For security reasons the only way to remove the prosthetic is via a thumbprint scanner and if I'm rendered unconscious and it would need to be removed it might be difficult to get it off."

"I am sure that I can reconfigure it." Seven spoke as Tegan stabbed her food with her fork. "I would need to scan the thumbs of anyone whom you want to grant access to at that time."

Tegan nodded while she chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed. "That's the problem I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Janeway would want to be one of them." B'Elanna looked over her shoulder as the Captain spoke with Neelix her own gaze fixed on their table.

"Yeah I know." Tegan shrugged feeling the weight of Janeway's eyes but not daring to look back in that direction. "Would you have time to work on it tomorrow?"

"If you can compile a list of people you can meet me in the astrometrics lab at 1000 hours tomorrow." Seven stared across the room. "I believe we are about to have company."

Tegan took a deep cleansing breath as Tom turned and greeted Janeway. "Evening Captain."

"Tom, B'Elanna, Seven," She came to Tegan last and smiled, "Tegan. I hope you're all having a good evening."

"We were just discussing plans for tomorrow. I was about to invite Tegan here to check out a new holodeck flight simulator I've been working on." Tom turned back to the fair skinned doctor. "The raptor-22, I believe it is the same plane you went down in that earned you the airman's medal."

She tried to fight the warm sensation that crept up from her chest but it only made her blush deeper. "My favorite fighter jet, but uh, I haven't flown since."

Tom watched her indicate her arm. "No time like the present."

"I'm kind of busy tomorrow." She reminded him forgetting who was standing there.

"You've already made plans?" Janeway used her 'do tell' voice.

Seven started to answer for her. "I am going to be –"

"Teaching her how to play velocity." B'Elanna interrupted the former Borg.

"If you want to learn how to play velocity you should learn from the best." Janeway smiled.

"That would be me." Harry walked by. "Captain the Velocity team at the academy."

"I prefer not to get injured while I'm learning." Tegan had no idea what Velocity was but had a feeling she would be learning at least the logistics of it the next day.

The next morning at 0730 Tegan was standing at the serving counter talking to Neelix about one of his dishes. "Good morning Captain."

"Good morning Tegan." She chose to greet her with her first name. "I didn't expect to see you up and about this early."

"You know what they say; the early bird gets the worm." She smiled and dared not tell her that most nights she was lucky to get 3 hours of sleep between the pain from her arm and her nightmares.

An hour later Tegan walked into the sickbay.

"Please state the nature of the medical –" He looked at Tegan and made an exaggerated face. "Oh, it's you. Wait you aren't supposed to be here today."

"Relax Doctor, I actually came to see you."

"You came to see me? As in, for medical advice?"

"A consult if you well." Tegan raised an eye brow.

"By all means, what can I do for you Dr. Kiser?" He lifted both his brows causing his forehead to wrinkle.

Tegan undid her uniform jacket and pulled it off before taking her arm off.

"How does it work?" He picked it up and studied it.

"I could tell you but then I would have to reprogram you."

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "I'm willing to bet it has something to do with that chip in your head and maybe even the element in your blood."

"See I knew you were more than just a handy piece of technology." She jested and sat on an examine bed. "What do you know about phantom limb pain?"

"I know that it's sometimes caused by an inflammation of the severed nerves and that no matter the cause it is a very real and extremely painful aliment. Why?" He pulled his tricorder out and started running the scanner over her stump that was still covered by the protective sleeve. "Are you having phantom pain?"

"I'm having pain anyway."

"Well considering how you lost your arm, I'm not surprised." He stepped back a little.

"Word really does travel fast on this vessel."

"With 140 people on board at present there is little else to do than know what your neighbor is up to." He didn't tell her that he prided himself on keeping up with all the gossip and was even known to spread it from time to time. "I believe I could design a more efficient garment of protection for your stump."

She nodded and let him lift her arm.

"This is most interesting, your bone was replaced with the same metal that is in your blood stream and that the prosthetic is made from."

"It was one of the strongest metals available at the time and holds up against the elements."

"It still is." He turned as the door opened to the sickbay. "Captain how may I assist you?"

Tegan watched her while she formulated an answer. "I've got a headache Doctor."

"I've told you, you need to get more sleep at night and drink less coffee. I can give you a mild analgesic and schedule you for a massage at 1000 hours."

"I don't have time for a massage Doctor, I'm sorry."

"You have time for an analgesic."

"What analgesic would that be?" Janeway rubbed absently at her temples. She got frequent headaches and even if this one was relatively mild it did keep her from having to lie about why she was in the infirmary.

"3% Hydrocortilene." Tegan responded as she picked up her arm.

"Someone has been doing their homework." He noticed she was starting to put her arm back on. "By the way I'm not done with you." He turned back to Janeway. "So what say you Captain, yay or nay?"

She shook her head. "If it gets any worse I will come back."

"Suit yourself, though I don't know why you bothered coming down here if you didn't want me to treat you."

She ignored the Doctor's snide remark since she could only threaten to terminate his program and that left her without a backup should her new doctor work herself into the ground. Thinking of her new doctor she looked up at Tegan. "Injury?"

"Consult." Tegan shrugged.

"Good luck."

"She doesn't need luck she has me." The EMH spoke to her retreating back. "She is one of my most hardheaded patients."

"I don't think her head hurt all that badly." Tegan mumbled.

"Checking up on you?"

"You tell me Doctor." She studied him as he thought for a second before nodding once.

"I can fix your arm, but it isn't going to be easy. It is going to take several treatments with the dermal and neural regenerators. You won't be able to wear anything on it for several hours after each treatment, especially not your prosthetic."

"When can you start?"

"Right now if you want."


	8. Chapter 8

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

8

Chakotay sat down beside Janeway on the bridge and leaned in to whisper. "I just saw our Dr. Kiser entering the astrometrics lab. I thought you said you gave her orders to steer clear of all the labs."

"I did." Janeway sighed. "I really didn't think I was going to have to lock her out of them to get her to comply."

* * *

"If Janeway finds me in here she'll have my head on a silver platter." Tegan laid her Starfleet jacket over a chair and handed her arm off to Seven of nine. "Was B'Elanna going to come down?"

"She told me she was running a few minutes behind." Seven visually scrutinized every millimeter of the prosthetic. "The workmanship on this is like nothing I have ever seen before."

Tegan nodded there was really only so much she could say about it.

"Sorry I'm late I was working on the warp drive." B'Elanna walked in ten minutes later and took the biomechanical arm right out if Seven's hands. She stared at it in awe ignoring the glare from the former Borg. "How does it work?"

Tegan shrugged with her brow and sat down in the chair her tunic was draped over the back of. "Microchip strategically place inside my brain, wireless communication. And that's all I can divulge."

"I believe I can interface with it and reprogram it without problems. Have you completed a list of persons you wish to have access to your arm?" Seven got right to the point.

"I really need to talk to Captain Janeway about it, but I'm not sure how receptive she's going to be."

"Receptive about what?"

Tegan turned having not heard the door to the lab open to find Janeway standing there staring directly at her. She was off duty and half out of uniform so she didn't bother to stand. "Last night I asked Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Torres to look into reprograming the security feature on my biomechanical arm so that if anything would happen that I could not remove my arm someone else on the crew would have access."

"And here I thought you were being sincere about the whole velocity thing." Janeway narrowed her gaze on B'Elanna.

"Oh I was Captain." B'elanna insisted. "When we were done here I completely planned on letting Seven teach her the rules of velocity."

Janeway shook her head ever so slightly. "Ladies I need a moment alone with Lieutenant Kiser."

Tegan swallowed, she was beginning to really dislike it when she called her Lieutenant Kiser. She was certain nothing good was going to follow.

"Certainly." B'Elanna was the first to head for the corridor.

"Please do not put her head on a silver platter. It is not a very efficient use for her head or the platter." Seven turned and followed B'Elanna out.

"What was that about?" Captain Janeway looked curiously at Tegan who slipped off the chair and stood tall.

"Borg humor?" A small smile caressed her lips but quickly fell as Janeway crossed her arms over her chest.

"Last night almost immediately after we had our talk you began to undermine my authority." She pointed her index finger in the air without ever uncrossing her arms.

"No ma'am, I did not. At least that was not my intention."

"Exactly what was your intention?" She took two steps forward getting well within Tegan's personal space.

She really didn't like having people in her space, especially angry ones, but she couldn't step back and show weakness. "To see if Seven or B'Elanna could reprogram my arm and then leave them to it, I had no intention of hanging out in here longer than it took to get confirmation that it could be done."

"And after they confirmed it?"

"Seven did just as you came in and I was about to excuse myself so that I could come and talk to you to ask you for recommendations on who should have access to remove it should I not be able to for whatever reason."

"I would want to be on that list." Janeway dropped her arms to her side and dialed her temper back a notch.

Tegan's eyebrow twitched. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Since they are working on it, I would recommend Torres and Seven and the Doctor."

"Commander Chakotay?"

"If you want him, yes I think he's a good choice and I'm sorry but for security reasons I would have to insist on Tuvok."

"Thank you. I will pass the list on to Seven and with your permission I will retire to my quarters."

Janeway thought she saw something flash in her eyes but she couldn't be certain because it was there and then in the blink of an eye it was gone. "Permission granted, but Lieutenant I had better not find you in another work area today."

Tegan hooked her tunic over her index finger and slung it over her right shoulder. "Oh you won't."

Janeway rubbed at her temples as her charge left. She wondered if telling the doctor she had a headache had caused her head to hurt more or if it was the stress. She told herself to let it go, let Tegan work herself to death. She tried to convince herself the only reason she cared was because they could really use a good doctor made flesh and bone on Voyager. Not that the EMH wasn't a damn good doctor, but a human doctor was a precious commodity in the Delta Quadrant.

Tegan fell back onto her bunk in her quarters but she couldn't get comfortable. She sat up and the pain just kept getting worse, it was causing her stomach to do its own interpretation of a whirling dervish. She'd almost brought up breakfast on Seven in the hallway while giving her the list of names she and Janeway compiled. She was also certain her eyes had flashed white when she was talking to Janeway but luckily she didn't seem to notice.

Beads of sweat continually broke out on her forehead until she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed her uniform jacket in her fist and ran out of her quarters.

The EMH materialized as Tegan rushed into the sickbay and fell forward into him. "Dr. Kiser?"

"I don't know what you did to me doctor, but you've got to make it stop."

"I told you that this could happen." He assisted her to a bed. "I also urged you to take something for pain when I did the procedure to help circumvent it."

"I don't want pain meds." She groaned as he ran the tricorder over her.

"Your vital signs are extremely elevated. I shouldn't have to tell you that you are putting your body at risk."

She didn't know why she didn't think of it earlier in her quarters. "Can you replicate ice?"

"Ice?"

"Yes a bucket of ice."

"Yes I believe I can. Cubes or crushed?"

"Cubes." She drug the word out on a moan.

As he headed for the replicator the door opened and he glanced up. "Captain you're back."

Tegan looked up as Janeway squinted in her direction. Had she not been a pasty shade of gray Tegan would have sworn she was following her.

"My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Find a bed Captain." He sighed. "Computer dim the lights."

"You look awful." Janeway commented to Tegan as she climbed onto the bed beside her.

"I could say the same of you Captain." She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Your ice." The EMH sat the bucket next to Tegan and watched briefly as she leaned over placing her stump in it. He gave her a curious look before checking Captain Janeway over.

"Nerve pain, it's about the only thing I've found that helps even marginally."

He nodded and looked down at his other patient. "I can give you an analgesic Captain and order rest."

"Try putting a cold compress on her neck and forehead." Tegan cradled her chin in her hand so she could watch them.

"A cold compress?" He walked over and ran the tricorder over her again before nodding as he noted her vital signs were stabilizing.

"Trust me doctor."

He did as she instructed and within an hour Janeway was back up on her feet and roaring to go. Tegan reiterated the EMH's advice. "You still need to rest Captain."

She turned and looked at Tegan. "And you aren't supposed to be working."

"I'm technically not." She canted her head to the bucket that was now more cold water than anything.

"Phantom pain?"

"Something like that, but the good doctor here is working on getting rid of it permanently for me."

* * *

She was sitting in a quiet corner of the officer's lounge when Captain Janeway walked in. "Are you still serving dinner?"

"Always for you Captain, you know that." Neelix smiled, he was just about to start his cleaning routine for the night. "What'll it be?"

"What have you got left?" She looked over counter.

"It's slim pickin's." He had picked up the saying from one of the officers from Alabama. "I can replicate something for you."

"Is that chicken and dumplings?" She pointed to the dish in question.

"We'll it's my version. I did the best with what we had."

"I'll take it." She nodded once and thanked him when he handed her the tray. She walked over to the empty table next to where Tegan was immersed in a PADD, despite most of the other tables being vacant. After a couple bites she called over her shoulder to congratulate the cook, "Very good Mr. Neelix."

Tegan knew Neelix did the best he could with what was available and she wasn't sure chicken was readily available in the delta quadrant, if it was available at all. She bit her tongue rather than say 'it's been a while since you've had chicken and dumplings'. She wasn't normally one to be outright rude and she would never want to hurt Neelix's feelings. Without looking up she spoke quietly, "You're looking better."

"I was about to say the same of you." Janeway had been trying to keep her eyes on her food or the stars outside but wasn't having as much success as she had hoped. She had immediately noticed Tegan was still without her prosthesis.

"Did you actually follow the doctor's recommendation and rest?" Tegan still didn't look up even as she felt Janeway studying her.

"I did." She made a face that Tegan caught out of the corner of her eye. "If I didn't know better I would think that the good doctor slipped a sedative into my analgesic hypospray."

"How do you know he didn't?" She grinned wryly.

"Because he knows I would have him reprogramed and take away his holodeck privileges if he did." She took another bite and watched as Tegan continued to peruse the PADD or pretend to. "What are you reading?"

"The rules to Velocity." This time she looked up to see Janeway hold her hand out.

"Did you follow my orders?" Her voice was soft, non-commanding, as Tegan placed the PADD in her hand. She normally would take her crew at their word and so far she didn't think Tegan had lied to her but she wanted to be sure.

"I did." Tegan nodded and grinned lightly. "I am not fond of having my head on a silver platter."

Janeway handed the PADD back to her satisfied with her answer. "Yes, well I have to agree with Seven. I don't believe it would be an efficient use of your head."

"Nor the silver platter." Her grin grew.

"How's the pain?" Janeway let her eyes fall to Tegan's stump that was covered only with the new protective sleeve the Doctor had designed and replicated for her which was made of material very similar to Seven's biosuit.

"What pain?" Tegan's left eyebrow flicked quickly up and back down leaving Janeway to only shake her head in wonder.

It wasn't like she didn't have fair warning when she read over what remained of Tegan's military record, which was a fair amount even with parts of some field reports deleted and others completely missing. She had seen enough to know that any negative comments from her superiors, which were very few, merely pointed to her stubbornness. Janeway realized that such a trait could be both beneficial and a hindrance, B'Elanna Torres was a perfect example. Currently though it was Tegan's medical record she was most interested in and it was missing in its entirety. "Is your prosthetic still in astrometrics?"

"No, Seven managed to get it programmed, it's in my quarters." Tegan stood and stretched. "If you don't mind, I've been asked to meet B'Elanna, Tom, and Harry at Sandrine's on holodeck two."

"So you're actually going to spend some time on the holodeck?"

"I thought it would be rude not to."

"Try not to enjoy yourself too much." Janeway was glad she was making friends and really it was no surprise to her that it was with some of her best officers, although Harry Kim was the only one of the three who tended to follow the rules. And she had a feeling she might have another rule breaker on her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

9

Janeway walked into the medical bay after two weeks of not seeing the new doctor. Voyager wasn't big enough to warrant two weeks of not bumping into every single member of her crew at least once and since landing in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway prided herself on being around for her crew. She had however checked up on her enough to know she wasn't working too many after shift hours, at least not in the labs. Tuvok had given her Tegan's test results the day before which did indicate she was spending every waking moment she was away from the labs studying, unless she had an eidetic and she didn't think that was the case.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Tegan put the medical file she was charting in aside before straightening to her full potential.

"As you were." Janeway waved her empty hand at her side. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She relaxed her posture.

"Know that it's me before you ever look up."

"Did I?" She honestly didn't remember if she did. She also didn't know how she knew, just that she did and that it didn't happen with anyone else.

"You did." Janeway put her hand on the edge of Tegan's work surface.

"It was a good guess then." She smiled lightly. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Try weeks, two weeks and a day to be exact." Janeway lifted the PADD she was holding in her left hand and waved in the air. "I've got your test results from yesterday."

Tegan frowned lightly. "It can't be good if you're delivering the news."

"On the contrary your scores where almost perfect, if Tuvok hadn't been present he might have questioned if you had cheated. Photographic memory?" She offered the results to Tegan.

"I wish." Tegan sighed as she looked over the test scores.

"Tuvok says if you continue at this rate you could be finished in another two months and time served would more than make up for the hours you'd spend in a classroom and field training."

"All this so I might become a real Starfleet officer in my mid to late 80s."

Janeway ignored the sarcasm. "As far as I am concerned you are a real Starfleet officer and I haven't given up on getting us back to earth as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry Captain, it's just it's not like I really have anything waiting for me back there." She looked away not wanting to appear weak in front of anyone but especially not Janeway.

Sensing her discomfort with the current subject she decided to move on to something else rather than point out they had already shaved several years off their journey. "We're about seventeen hours from what appears to be an uninhabited planet and I'm taking a small team down just to check things out before we continue on our way. I was wondering if you would like to be part of the expedition."

"Just to check things out?"

"Pretty much, Neelix is coming along to see if there is any edible plant life we can bring back. Since you passed your phaser training with flying colors, I thought you might want to get out and breathe some fresh air."

"I don't know." Tegan looked around the infirmary as she handed Janeway back her PADD. "We've been awfully busy around here lately."

"How many patients have you seen today?"

"Are you a patient?" Tegan gave her a mock curious look.

"No I'm not, not today anyway."

Tegan let out a sigh. "Then one and it was a routine physical."

"So you'll join us?"

"If you're giving me the option and not ordering me to go, yes."

"And if it was an order?" Janeway watched her carefully.

"My answer would be the same."

"Are you always so…" Janeway let her voice trail off not knowing exactly what word to put in there. Playful didn't exactly fit since there was just a hint of sarcasm thrown in at times.

Tegan waited for her to finish the question but when she didn't she decided to answer. "It kind of depends on how you finished that inquiry, but no I'm usually serious and completely boring when I'm on duty. Well that is until my last assignment."

"What changed in your last assignment?" This was the most Tegan had shared about herself outside of telling the story of losing her arm.

"My commanding officer was a little off beat. Great guy, laid back, out spoken at times, and his sarcasm would rival the Doctor's." Tegan really wished he would pick a name already. "But I'll work on getting myself back to ship shape Captain."

Janeway offered a small smile at the intended pun. "If I have a problem with your attitude or your performance you will be the first to know."

"Yes ma'am."

"In the meantime I will see you in the transporter room tomorrow at 0900 hours unless you hear otherwise."

"Yes ma'am."

She didn't know who the fourth member of the away team would be until she stepped into the transporter room the next morning to find Tom standing there talking with Neelix. "Glad you could join us Doctor, or do you prefer Lieutenant?"

"I believe it is proper to refer to her by her medical designation over her military one Lieutenant Paris."

Tegan turned to see Seven standing at the transport console. "Our ride isn't broken is it?"

Seven cocked her head to the side in thought. "The transporter is functioning just fine Dr. Kiser."

"I see you all made it." Janeway walked in and let her eyes travel over her crew.

"Wouldn't have missed it Captain." Tom smiled.

"Shall we?" She held her arm out in the direction of the transporter platform. Tom and Neelix stepped to the back leaving room in the front for Tegan and Janeway. Tom was just taking advantage of being able to check out Tegan's glutes in her uniform. He'd gotten stuck picking up the occasional swing shift in sickbay which put him with the droning EMH and not the lovely Tegan who he would much rather work with. Because the EMH was available 24/7 she hadn't requested a medical assistant.

Janeway looked at Seven and nodded, within seconds they materialized on the planet's surface. "Ok let's pair off. Tom you and Neelix head that way, and Tegan and I will head over to the water source we identified from orbit."

"Yes Captain."

"We'll meet back here in one hour." She watched as Tom nodded.

As they headed through the densely forested area to the river Janeway kept one eye on their surroundings and the other on Tegan who suddenly put her hand on her phaser and spun around. Janeway mirrored her just as a precaution, but there was nothing there. "Jumpy?"

"I could swear we were being followed." Tegan centered her breathing and tried to focus on just what it was.

"Our scans didn't pick up on any life forms on the planet."

"Have they been wrong before?"

Rather than answer the question she asked one of her own. "What did you see or hear?"

"Nothing—I mean, I don't know. I might have heard a twig snap."

"Might have?"

"Yeah, but it's more than that." She turned her head slightly in Janeway's direction. "Call it a feeling."

"I don't like feelings." Janeway mumbled.

Tegan saw the flicker and without thinking propelled herself in front of Janeway while yelling. "Watch out Captain."

Janeway saw the flicker, she was looking right at it when it happened. A being they hadn't encountered before appeared six meters in front of her and just as quick as it was there it was gone again. A yellow flash discharged from it before it disappeared. She heard Tegan's voice as if it was distorted by the slowing of time and saw a blur of blue and red and black in front of her as Tegan used her own body to shield her from the blast which sent her flying back knocking Janeway off her feet. Before she dared assess Tegan she hit her com badge. "This is Janeway beam us to the sickbay now."

She looked around as she heard the EMH's standard greeting. She had hoped Tom and Neelix had been beamed back with them but they weren't there.

"Please state the nature of the medical emer…" He didn't finish the last word as his eyes landed on Janeway who was sitting there looking around with one leg under Tegan's back. But it was Tegan's appearance that had stopped the doctor's normal greeting. Half her face, most of her neck and a large portion of her chest were severely burned and her uniform had melted away, possibly into her skin. He quickly grabbed his medical tricorder and started running it over her. "Captain, are you injured?"

"No I'm fine doctor." She looked dazed to him but took her at her word.

"I need help getting her on that bed." He pointed to the single bed in the back of the infirmary. "Do you think you could help me?"

Janeway pulled her leg out from under Tegan and nodded as Chakotay came rushing into the room. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, we need to get her to a bed and get Tom and Neelix to back on board."

"They're trying but they've been unable to get a lock on them." Chakotay scooped Tegan up like he would a small child and put her on the bed for the Doctor.

"We've got to get them off that planet." Janeway looked down at Tegan.

"Captain." The EMH shooed her away with his eyes before calling Seven to ask for her assistance.

"What happened?" Chakotay asked again as she stepped out of the doctor's way.

"It was cloaked." Janeway kept looking over at the unmoving form the Doctor was working on. "She knew there was something there, said she had a feeling, she might have heard a twig snap. I don't know, it flashed for just a second like the cloak failed or maybe it couldn't stay cloaked when firing its weapon. Tegan must have seen it because she threw herself between it and me. I don't know if there are more."

Chakotay put a strong hand on her shoulder. "She's in good hands."

"I know." She looked back at her one more time before stepping completely back into her Captain persona; her missing crew members needed her. "Doctor."

"I'll let you know." He continued his work as she and Chakotay headed out.

Forty minutes later Janeway was in the transporter room when Tom and Neelix were beamed back aboard. Tom rubbed the back of his neck while sporting a confused look. "I thought we were meeting back in the clearing?"

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer your coms?" Janeway barked much like a mother whose child just ran out in traffic and missed getting hit by a car by mere millimeters.

"We didn't hear anything come across our coms." Tom looked at Neelix.

"We found some night blooming ruby berries in a cave." Neelix held up a large bag of the berries as if they were a treasure.

"The cave must have blocked the signal." Tom stepped off the platform with Neelix on his heels. His brow knitted together with concern. "Captain, what's going on?"

She explained what had happened on the planet as she headed back to the lift to return to sickbay. She left Tom and Neelix standing there with the shock clearly written across their faces, they hadn't had any problems on the planet.

She waited for the doctor to finish what he was doing and approach her before speaking. "Doctor, how is she?"

"I can treat plasma burns to her face, neck and chest, but she has received severe neural injuries. It appears the weapon has destroyed all her neural pathways." He glanced back over his shoulder before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I have to be honest Captain, I'm not sure I can save her."

Janeway tore her eyes away from the prone woman in order to look directly at the EMH. "You have my complete faith doctor, as I remember you saved me from a similar situation after the encounter with species 8472."

"That may be Captain but things were touch and go with you, and thus far I haven't been able to get any type of response from her. Only her most basic systems are still functioning."

"I understand, but if anyone can do it you can. Keep me apprised of the situation." She gave Tegan one last look and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

10

"Captain." Chakotay stood as she came onto the bridge. Janeway shook her head no and disappeared into her ready room.

She couldn't have been in there for more than five minutes when the door chimed. She looked at the door and growled. "Who is it?"

"Chakotay."

She sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and he stepped in. "What do you want to do Captain?"

"Honestly?" She stood up and didn't wait for him to answer. "I want to find that Cretan and shoot him with his own weapon. That's what I would like to do." She stared at him daring him to point out how far outside of Starfleet protocol that was. "If she doesn't make it Chakotay…"

"What Kathryn? What if she doesn't make it? She's been here what a month?"

"Twenty-six days." She looked down at the floor and rubbed her temples between her thumb and forefinger for a minute before looking up. "I don't see what difference it makes. She's still a member of this crew, of my crew."

"It doesn't, but everyone on this ship knows that just being here in the Delta Quadrant puts their life at risk every day."

"She didn't choose this. I chose this for her. She didn't step onto Voyager willingly, I brought her here."

He wondered if that was really all that was behind her connection with the beautiful redheaded doctor. "No you saved her. She would have died on that planet and I do believe she chose a career that put her in danger, the same job that she was doing when she ended up here in the Delta Quadrant. That is hardly your doing."

"She had no right to throw herself in between me and that 'whatever' blast." She made her hand do a little frustrated dance through the air.

"If she hadn't it would be you in the sickbay fighting for your life."

Her eyes snapped up to meet Chakotay's so fast he actually held his breath. "Exactly."

"You're mad at her for saving your life?" He expelled the breath with a slight chuckle.

"No—I mean yes, it doesn't make any sense does it?" She turned away from him and tilted her head up slightly. "But if she dies I'm going to be as mad as hell that she had to play hero."

"Captain we've got a ship off our port bow." Tom's voice came through her com badge.

"On my way." Within seconds she was through the door leading to the bridge and standing in front of her chair studying the image of the smaller vessel on the view screen.

"They're hailing us, audio only." Harry spoke from behind her.

"Put them through." She looked at Chakotay who raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I am Jorgan Captain of this vessel, who am I speaking with?"

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starfleet USS Voyager." She found that the more formal the introduction the more intimidated smaller ships tended to be, and she was in a formidable mood.

"I understand there was an accident on the surface today, Captain."

"I don't know what you consider an accident, but one of my crew is currently in our sickbay fighting for her life. A situation I am not the least bit happy about."

"No Captain, nor am I. I would like to offer to come aboard with my doctor and see if we can be of assistance. We do have the technology to fix the damage caused by our weapons."

"I need a few minutes to speak with my doctor and security team." She turned to Tuvok.

"I understand. Please know we would not bring any weapons, only the medical equipment needed to repair the damage."

"Understood, thank you." Janeway tapped her badge. "Janeway to the doctor."

"How may I help you Captain?"

"How is our patient?" She stared through Tuvok as she listened to the doctor's response.

"She isn't well Captain, I was just coming to see you. I'm afraid there isn't anything more I can do. She could remain in this state forever or what's left of her brain functions could just stop working at any minute."

"Make sure you keep her alive until I get there." She nodded at Tuvok. "We've got help on the way."

Janeway hadn't gotten a good look at the alien who had shot off the weapon but now that she saw them face to face she could see why they were cloaked. Her stomach churned a little every time she looked at the two who were currently in her infirmary. They had small holes between their eyes which they breathed through, above those were two yellow tentacles that stood out in stark contrast to their deep purple skin and that was the pleasing part of their appearance. From the inner corner of the eyes down to the chin ran a fold of skin, the inside was bright red and moist in appearance with a cottage cheese like substance caked in it. She managed to keep an indifferent expression on her face through it all but it wasn't easy. She let her eyes fall on Tegan who she assumed was naked beneath the gray sheet the doctor had placed over her for modesty's sake and she wondered how she would feel waking up with so little covering her in the current mixed company. She was flanked on either side by Tuvok and Chakotay, Seven stood back observing the interactions and there were two security officers at the entrance.

The alien who had been running their odd looking medical equipment over Tegan turned to the group of on lookers. "She has a strange marker in her blood that is proving difficult to work around. I have done the best that I can do. She will make a full recovery but it will take time and she will need rest even after she feels that she has recovered."

"That's going to be fun." The doctor looked knowingly at Janeway before he took his tricorder out and started checking the work done by the strange and less than sterile looking alien. He nodded approvingly. "Her neural pathways are regenerating."

"I assure you Captain this will not happen again. Jordar will be punished accordingly. He did not even have permission to leave the ship, when his mother finds out what he did…"

Captain Janeway grinned lightly relieved that Tegan was out of the woods and that she was not this Jordar, nor his mother. "I think I get the picture. And I thank you for coming forward and helping when you heard what happened." She turned to her head of security. "Tuvok if you would please make sure these men find the way back to their ship we can be on our way."

"Certainly Captain." Tuvok lead the way letting his other two officers bring up the rear.

"Well that was lucky." The doctor admitted.

"If she does anything like that again I will throw her in the brig." Janeway commented.

"I do not see what good a dead body in the brig would be." Seven's implant around her eye moved almost independent of the rest of her face.

"Is that your humor coming out again Seven?"

"She was following her instinct and that was to save your life. I do not see what good throwing her in the brig would do."

Janeway patted the back of the ex-borg's shoulder. "Nor do I Seven, nor do I."

Chakotay slowly pulled his eyes from the shallow breathing Tegan over to Janeway. "Back on course Captain?"

"Yes commander, full impulse." She walked over to where Tegan lay as Seven followed Chakotay out.

"She is going to be ok Captain." The doctor saw the worry burning deep in her eyes. It was one of the things he admired about her, her dedication to and her concern for those who served under her command.

"She threw herself in the line of fire to protect me."

"As any true Starfleet officer would do." He looked at Janeway. "I mean that as a compliment to her character, not to diminish her act of selflessness."

"Of course." Janeway nodded and touched the bare skin of her right arm noticing for the first time that the doctor had removed her prosthetic. "When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, but all things considered I think it's best to let her body take its time and not rush things." He watched her nod. "I will let you know as soon as things change."

That night when she couldn't sleep Janeway quietly entered the sickbay. The lights were dim except for the office where the doctor glanced up from behind his desk. She pointed over to Tegan and continued on her path. She pulled a chair up beside the bed and opened up the book she had brought with her; 'Letters to a Young Poet' Rainer Maria Rilke. She opened up to a random passage and began reading aloud. "'_So you mustn't be frightened, if a sadness rises in front of you, larger than any you have ever seen; if an anxiety, like light and cloud-shadows, moves over your hands and over everything you do. You must realize that something is happening to you, that life has not forgotten you, that it holds you in its hand and will not let you fall._'"


	11. Chapter 11

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

11

B'Elanna was pulling her uniform tunic back on and Tom was talking to the doctor about switching his upcoming duty shift for another day because he forgot he promised Janeway he would finish the repairs on the Delta Flyer when Tegan sat straight up. Tom was the first one to notice as his head jerked in her direction just in time to see the sheet flutter down into her lap. He would have taken a second to enjoy the view had it not been for the blood curdling scream that simultaneously followed as Tegan grabbed the sheet, bunching it at her waist and scrambled off the bed.

"Tegan it's ok." B'Elanna stepped forward causing Tegan to take several steps back flattening herself against the far wall.

She held the sheet at her waist for what little good it did, and her stump lifted in a mix of emotions as she looked from B'Elanna to Tom to the EMH and back. Her irises quickly turned dark as white light lit up her eyes. Her voice was an anger filled growl. "What did you do to me?" Her eyes still aglow flicked from one to the other again. "Who are you?"

"Tegan." Tom seemed to be the only one who could speak in the current situation. Although he was certain the doctor was busy searching his vast memory banks for anything that would cause this while B'Elanna's human and Klingon sides fought over the appropriate course of action. "It's Tom, don't you remember me? You're on Voyager."

"No."

Finally the doctor spoke. "Sickbay to Captain Janeway."

"What is it doctor?" Janeway, who was sitting on the bridge, answered her com as she jumped to her feet.

"Could you come to the sickbay Captain, we're got a little problem."

"I'll be right there."

"Who am I?" Tegan doubled over in pain letting go of the sheet and pressing the heel of her hand into her right eye as if she was trying to force her eyeball into the back of her skull. She groaned as she pulled herself into a fetal ball while managing to stay on her feet. ""My head, what did you do to my head?"

Without saying another word the EMH picked up a hypospray and calmly walked over to her. He squatted in front of her and without saying a word he pressed it firmly against her neck and depressed the trigger. He caught her tight form in his arms as her body relaxed and fell forward and pulled the blanket around it before asking B'Elanna to help him get Tegan back in the bed.

Just as they were lifting the feather weight body back onto the bed Janeway walked in. "Doctor what happened?"

"I don't know." His brow mimicked his shoulders as they shrugged slightly. "She woke up screaming."

"I've never heard anything like it, and I'm half Klingon." B'Elanna shook her head as she looked down at the sedated Tegan, her hair splayed on the cushion beneath her head.

"She didn't know who we were, or who she is." The doctor shivered just enough for Janeway to catch the movement beneath his uniform. "But that's not all, her eyes, they lit up."

"Lit up?" She repeated. She would have thought he had a severe glitch in his program if she hadn't remembered thinking she had seen light emanate from Tegan's eyes once before. She really hadn't given it another thought until now.

"They glowed." Tom nodded. "It was like nothing I've ever seen."

Janeway ran her index and middle finger down one side of her jaw and her thumb down the other until they met at her chin. She let her hand drop and turned to regard Tegan. The air that she'd held trapped in her lungs escaped on a sharp sigh.

"She was scared." B'Elanna twisted her head to look at Janeway. "But it was more than that, she was angry, in pain, and I don't know. Captain?"

"Yes B'Elanna?" She raised her eyes to meet the half Klingon's.

"I felt sorry for her, but I was also scared." She gave Tom a look that dared him to repeat that.

"Thank you B'Elanna. If I have any questions for you or Tom I'll let you know." Janeway watched them both glance to the other before taking her cue to leave. She stepped over to the EMH and spoke in a low voice. "Doctor?"

"I don't know Captain, I'm at a loss. Her physiology is a little different than anything we've ever come across."

"But she is human." Janeway made the statement more for clarification.

"Actually I've been looking into that a little more. There are markers on her DNA that show tampering. She is human but it appears she was altered in some way, possibly before she was ever born."

"In vitro DNA manipulation? They didn't have that kind of technology in 1971."

"I know." The EMH gave her a 'what are you to do' look. "It is still possible that it is part of the healing process."

"No, I'm afraid her eyes lighting up are completely independent of whatever that weapon blast did to her and the consequential treatment." She bowed her head for a moment.

"Captain?" He watched her lift her head to him.

"It was a couple weeks ago, we were in the astrometrics lab and I thought I saw something flash in her eyes but I couldn't be sure it was so fast." She slowly turned to look at Tegan. "Can you wake her up?"

"I can, but I don't think that would be wise."

She stood there for a moment her brain spinning from a million thoughts as she took his advice into consideration. "Fine. I'm going to post a security team at the door just as a precaution."

"She was scared Captain, she backed away from us like her life depended on it."

"I understand, but I still would feel better about it." When she returned to the bridge she gave Tuvok instructions to keep someone posted in the infirmary until further notice.

"How is she Captain?" Tom turned from his place at the helm to inquire about her.

"The doctor is going to keep her sedated for now and hope that it's just a matter of time before her memories return."

* * *

Janeway walked into the infirmary after being summoned by a very agitated EMH to find Tegan sitting on the side of a bed half-dressed, missing only her shoes, uniform jacket and her biomechanical arm.

"I said give me my arm." Her tone was low and threatening but Janeway had seen worse from both Seven and B'Elanna.

"Captain, I've told her she isn't ready to be up and about but she just won't listen." The EMH hated to be undermined and let his face do his begging for him.

"You can at least give me my arm back." Tegan held her hand out, the demand radiating off her like heat from a plasma conduit.

"Lieutenant." Janeway's voice was commanding.

"Captain." Tegan didn't remove her eyes from the prosthesis the doctor was holding out of her current reach.

"Well at least you know who I am."

Tegan looked at her. "Of course I know who…"

Janeway stepped forward as she took a deep breath and slammed her eyes shut. She heard the security officer behind her pull out his phaser and quickly waved her hand for him to stand down. "Tegan?"

"I'm fine." She tried desperately not to whimper as tears pricked the back of her eye lids. She'd had some bad headaches following attacks by the Goa'uld ribbon device but this one took the cake.

"You are hardly fine." The EMH stated as matter of fact. "Just 24 hours ago you didn't even know who you were."

"That was then." She held her hand against her right eye for a moment until the sharp pain receded enough that she could focus on getting her prosthetic back. "Now if you will so kindly give me my arm back."

Janeway nodded for him to fulfill Tegan's request.

"Thank you." Tegan grunted as she took the proffered device from him and slid it in place. "I am beginning to regret giving you access to it."

"Of course you are." The doctor quipped. "Because you have to be in control of everything."

Tegan glared at him as her arm locked into place. She flared her nostrils and suddenly gasped her eyes lighting up before she could get them closed. She grabbed her head with both hands and curled so her chin was on her chest.

"Doctor can't you do something?" Janeway looked worriedly at Tegan who was obviously in pain.

He picked up a hypospray and walked up to Tegan to administer it but when he reached out she grabbed his wrist and pulled it back. "No."

"No?" He looked at her confused. "You're in pain, this will help."

"No." She repeated and let go of him as he pulled back.

"Suit yourself."

"Tegan."

She straightened up and looked at Janeway. "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask and I don't believe you are." With the mere cadence of her speech Janeway dared her to lie to her.

"It's all relative." Tegan sighed.

Janeway let out an exasperated sigh. "You are worse than B'Elanna."

"But not worse than you." She quirked her brow in question.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Of course not." The EMH mumbled before speaking louder. "You are both equally stubborn, but please don't think of it as a competition. There are no winners and this isn't a game."

"The Doctor has a point." Janeway leaned a hip against the table at the end of the bed Tegan was occupying.

"The doctor always has a point." She narrowed her gaze on the self-righteous man. "But it isn't always the right point."

"I think your electrolytes are out of balance again." He picked up the tricorder and pulled the scanner out.

"Again?" She watched as he ran it over and around her head.

"Yes, again. Your potassium was low enough I had to supplement it after sedating you earlier."

Her mouth formed a large O but no sound came out.

"Your mood can technically be blamed on your current potassium level as it is about point five mili equivalents too low, which means I'm going to have to give you a bolus intravenously." He decided to test her memory. "Can you tell me why I can't give it to you through a hypospray?"

"Because it can damage the tissue and has to be diluted." She grumbled. "My brain is functioning just fine."

"That's debatable." He turned to prepare the IV solution.

Tegan slid off the bed and slipped one foot in her Starfleet regulation heeled boot.

"You need to rest." Janeway watched her step into the other shoe.

"I need to work." Tegan bent to zip the sides of each boot up.

"You haven't completely healed." Janeway tried to reason with her, it was always her first course of action and she felt it was always the best way to handle things when possible.

Tegan straightened up. "That's a matter of opinion."

"And in the Doctor's medical opinion you need more time to recuperate."

"I feel…" She saw the shift in Janeway's eyes as they went from warm and understanding to cold, she knew all she had to say was 'fine' to push them into frigid and hard. "Capable of returning to work."

"Well despite how you feel you are not currently capable." Her eyes stayed right where they were for the moment.

Tegan picked her uniform jacket up and started to step past her Captain. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't a smart move, but her need to find a dark recess in her cabin to curl up in over rode her more logical thinking. She saw the shift from cold to frigid before she felt the steady grasp of Janeway's fingers as they wrapped around her upper arm. She knew she could easily jerk away but the guy in yellow with a stunner still blocked her way out the door and she wasn't sure how fast he could draw and shoot.

"Don't make me throw you in the brig." Janeway's voice was in one of the lowest registers Tegan had ever heard it. She'd be scared if she scared easily.

"The brig?" She decided to go for broke and chuckled lightly.

"I can't take care of her properly in the Brig." The doctor grumbled as he held up the intravenous solution for them both to see.

Janeway squeezed Tegan's arm just hard enough to bring her meaning home but not enough to bruise the ivory skin of her newest doctor. She was not happy it had come to this, she didn't like to manhandle her staff. She just hoped the EMH was right and her mood would change once he regulated her electrolytes. "I will personally restrain you to that bed if I have to, is that understood?"

It took a second for her military training to regain the simple function of speech. "Yes ma'am."

Janeway saw the switch flip and let go of her arm. She pointed to the bed in question with her still hard eyes. "You are to follow the Doctor's orders as if they came directly from me or the consequence will be harsh."

"Aye Captain."

She needed to talk to Tegan about what had happened before, about her eyes and what was behind them. She had so many questions for the enigma wrapped doctor, but right now neither one of them were up for it. She could still see what she thought was pain dancing in the darker swirls in Tegan's eyes. She was also afraid she would end up pushing the currently daring Lieutenant to the point that she would have no other recourse than to throw her in the brig and something told her that right now that was the last thing she wanted to do. She hoped things would look better in a few hours.

* * *

Post a/n: I know that Lt. Com. Gary Mitchell in "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ST:TOS had eyes with a silvery appearance after coming in contact with "strange energies" but since Kirk only stated that he died in the line of duty I decided to omit that from this story since it is irrelevant.


	12. Chapter 12

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

12

"I need to get a better medical history on you." The doctor spoke about an hour after Janeway had left.

Tegan was sitting up on the bed with her knees pulled up and her chest resting forward against her thighs. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you need to know?"

"Any preexisting illnesses?"

"Nope." She shrugged.

He looked at her curiously, he wasn't as good at reading people as the Captain, but he was pretty sure she wasn't being entirely truthful. "You can trust me."

"What's there to entrust you with?" She sighed. The analgesic she had let him give her was doing little to help her head.

"You're still having pain."

"There's a genius born every minute." She didn't have the bite she did earlier but the sarcasm was definitely there.

"I can give you something stronger." He reserved his own sarcasm for a more appropriate time. He knew they would never get anywhere if they kept throwing witty quips at one another.

"Later if it gets worse." They were both pretty certain it would. After a beat or two Tegan broke into the silence; "Are there any medical conditions that would keep someone from continuing to work aboard Voyager?"

He knew she was hiding something. "I guess it would depend on the illness and if it could be treated. We can treat most illnesses now. Epilepsy is very treatable, though we typically don't let epileptics run the helm or pilot shuttles. Diabetes is curable, as are a number of other ailments that weren't in your…"

"Timeline." Tegan finished when he seemed unable to find the best word.

"Right, so what's the medical condition?" He watched her lay back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Nothing, there isn't one." She reasoned it wasn't really a medical condition but rather a side effect of the two different naquada proteins in her body reacting with one another. She was also certain that she had flashed her eyes and been seen doing so, she didn't imagine Janeway was one to get physical with her crew and the security officer posted at the door only further enforced her thinking. "I don't have any 'medical' conditions. I had a temporary emergency tracheostomy done in the field once, and I've had multiple fractures."

"These are important things to note." He commented dryly as she sat up a little too quickly and had to hold on to the side of the bed to steady herself.

"Why don't you just ask Janeway for access to my medical records from earth?"

"I did and despite most of your military records being there she says your medical file has been completely purged."

"Huh." She smiled tightly and laid back down this time rolling on her side with her back facing him. "Must be classified then."

"What's classified?" He stepped around to the other side of the bed.

"My head hurts, do you mind?" She closed her eyes effectively shutting him out.

"We will finish this conversation later."

Janeway walked in after making sure things were quiet on the bridge for swing shift and whispered to the EMH. "Is she sleeping?"

"Pretending." He made a face.

"How do you know?" Tegan didn't move anything but her mouth.

He gave the Captain a smug look. "My point exactly."

"I think your bedside manner could use some more tweaking."

"As could your ability to be a patient."

"I am a doctor, not a patient." Tegan winced as she sat up.

Janeway flinched slightly when she saw the hint of pain even as she watched what she acknowledged as the soldier in Tegan push it behind a door where she was determined to keep it. "Doctor can't you give her something for pain?"

"She won't let me give her anything more than a mild analgesic and I had to fight to get her to take it. I don't know how much it is helping her pain but it is at least helping to combat the edema." He let out a dramatic sigh. "If she would let me give her something strong she might heal faster."

"How are her electrolyte levels?" She noticed the IV equipment was gone.

"They're stable, for now."

"Captain." Tegan drew her attention.

"Yes?" She lifted her head to her but didn't step any closer.

"About earlier…"

"It's water under the bridge. Your electrolytes were out of balance and you were in a lot of discomfort, I'm willing to chalk it up to that this time." She didn't think the young woman was used to apologizing and she wanted to wait until an apology was fully in order to hear one from her. "I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Doctor I need some time alone with her." She turned and dismissed the security detail with no more than an expression and then looked back at the doctor who was still standing there. "If we talk about anything pertinent to her medical care presently or for future reference I will pass it along."

"Of course you will. My apologies Captain."

"How come you never apologize to me?" Tegan asked.

He looked at her a shrugged. "Computer deactivate program."

Janeway stepped up to the bed as Tegan swung her legs off the side. She had gotten the doctor to replicate a pair of navy blue surgical scrubs. Janeway recognized them from an old series Tom got her hooked on called "Grey's Anatomy." She thought it was interesting how even though she didn't need one Tegan still insisted on wearing a white lab coat over her uniform when she was working in sickbay or one of the med labs. "I need to talk to you about something that happened earlier, and I expect you to be completely honest."

She tensed at the words. "I haven't lied to you yet Captain."

Janeway's head tilted for a second and her left brow dipped momentarily before her face returned to a neutral state. "Everything is relative?"

A small smile slipped onto Tegan's lips. "Precisely."

"Well this discussion shouldn't be subjective."

Tegan moved her head slightly and let out a quick breath.

"I'm just going to come out and ask the first question." Janeway steeled herself for whatever answer she received. It wasn't like it would matter if the answer was negative. "Are you human?"

Tegan exhaled a short breath through her nose that almost sounded like an interested huh before the faintest grin pulled at one corner of her mouth. She wondered why the doctor couldn't be here for this, except maybe Janeway was playing toward her comfort level. "You've seen my DNA."

"Precisely, which is why I ask. The doctor found evidence that your DNA had been altered prior to your birth."

"Science sure has come a long way since the turn of the 21st century." Tegan stalled for a second. "I am 100% human and yes my DNA was altered in vitro."

"But they didn't have that kind of technology." Janeway shifted her weight as she studied Tegan's features.

"You have access to my military record." It was the easiest way for Janeway to get her answers, at least the easiest way as far as Tegan was concerned.

"There are huge gaps in your military record, and your medical file is nonexistent."

"Yeah, the doctor mentioned that. I wonder what's up with that. It must be classified." She refrained from saying too bad.

"Classified or not, I need the information I am asking for." She didn't want to play the rank card or the fact they were in the Delta Quadrant. She turned sideways and leaned her hip against the bed close enough that she could feel the heat of Tegan's body radiating against her outer thigh.

Tegan hated being put under a microscope and yet she knew it was inevitable. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Nobody has that much time." There was no way Tegan was going to share the whole story of her scarred past. "I'll give you the nutshell version, pertinent information only."

Janeway nodded. That was all she really needed, for now.

Tegan was quiet for several minutes while she decided how to most precisely deliver the information. "My mom was abducted by an alien geneticist against his reigning government's permission. This alien altered my DNA and the DNA of fourteen others. Only five of us made it through gestation, two boys and three girls. The other two girls died before they reached age two, one of the boys made it to six and the other boy made it to puberty. I was the lone survivor and in my late 20s I was abducted by the same alien race who found me again and they saved me. I was told that I was dying when they found me. They filled me in on what I just shared and that the experiment was to alter human DNA to make it so the Goa'uld could no longer blend with us."

"Well according to what I was able to read, it sounds like it worked." Janeway moved her hand to the bed beside her hip.

"Yeah and it made me one of the most hunted humans in the universe when a Goa'uld put a bounty on my head because she knew what I was capable of. It's how I ultimately ended up losing my arm, another Goa'uld wanted to know why Nirrti had a price on my head and of course we couldn't tell her."

Janeway put her hand on her shoulder.

"Was that all?" She knew it wasn't. She knew exactly what the good Captain wanted to asked, what she needed ask.

"No." Janeway deliberated if now was the best time to ask. "Are you up for one more question?"

She wanted to say no just to avoid the subject. It wouldn't be a complete lie. Her head hurt like the devil himself was trying to build a new level of hell inside it. But it was just putting off the inescapable. "Just one?"

Janeway nodded.

"Ok."

"Your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?" Tegan flashed them long enough to make the normally unshakable Janeway take a step back. She gently grabbed her wrist and blinked, her eyes returning to normal. "Steady," she spoke just above a whisper, "I don't bite."

Janeway shivered at the thought just before Tegan released the reassuring grip she had.

"Not normally anyway." She shook her head and the unbidden thought from her head. "Do you want to know why or how?"

Janeway quietly cleared her throat and stepped back up. She didn't see anything threatening in Tegan's demeanor and she wasn't afraid of her, just startled. "Both."

"That's two questions." Tegan raised an eyebrow. "I assume you read the reports that I was 'infected' with a Goa'uld symbiote on two occasions. One of those was a really evil Goa'uld it actually devoured its twin, and the other was a good Goa'uld called a Tok'ra. Evidently the two symbiotes had a different genetic makeup because there are actually two types of naquada in my system and when they interact my eyes light up.

"I'm not really sure what makes them interact, just that when I'm extremely mad or in a lot of pain it happens, and that if I concentrate on it I can make it happen."

"When we were in the astrometrics lab, you did it then."

Tegan nodded. "I had hoped you didn't notice, my arm started to hurt really bad before I could brace myself for it."

"Thank you." Janeway patted her leg.

Tegan grabbed her nose.

"Hey?"

"I'm ok." Tegan held her breath for a second. "It'll pass."

"You need to let the doctor give you something." She rubbed Tegan's shoulder gently before stepping back. "Computer activate the emergency medical hologram."

"Is that an order?" Tegan's voice sounded stuffy as she lifted her head and pulled her hand away.

"Does it need to be?" Janeway's eyes widened. "You're bleeding."

Tegan looked at her hand. "Well, I'll be."

"She had a minor nose bleed earlier." The doctor walked over with some gauze to staunch the bleeding. "I believe it is from the trauma."

"Makes sense." Janeway stepped back. "I think she agreed to take something for the pain."

"Tegan?" The Doctor asked.

"Two against one, looks like I'm out numbered."

"It is your decision." He reminded her.

"I think its best." She debated telling both Janeway and the doctor the reason her potassium level dropped had to do with her eyes glowing and that there was another side effect if her potassium went too low, but she figured they would find out soon enough. She would enjoy not having restrictions put on her activities until that day.


	13. Chapter 13

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

13

"The doctor didn't tell me he released you." Janeway had somehow managed to sneak up behind her in the lunch line a few days later.

"Captain." She straightened her back and turned.

"Relax Lieutenant."

"I think she was driving him crazy." Tom commented from the other side of Janeway. "I know she did me when I was working in there."

"I drove you crazy?"

"Yes telling me all about that plane going down and hanging in a tree for hours."

"You did ask how I got the airman's medal although I think you already knew the story." She let him off easy since he'd really begged and pleaded until she finally told him the story from her point of view.

He blushed lightly. "I must say I had read a few news articles."

"History buff or stalker?" Tegan gave him a look of mock fear.

"History buff." Both Tom and Janeway answered in unison.

Tegan looked over the entrees as Neelix turned to her. "What'll it be?"

"I uh, I'm really not very hungry."

"You need to eat Tegan." Neelix picked up a tray and put a scoop of something that looked like a hybrid of mashed potatoes and oatmeal on it and small fist sized piece of fruit. "Watch out for the seed it's little but hard as a rock."

"Thanks." Tegan took her tray and headed over to an empty table. She heard Janeway congratulate Neelix, no doubt about at least getting the food into her hand.

"Hey Flash, over here."

Tegan looked over to see B'Elanna waving her over. She slid into the empty seat across from her. "Flash? That's one I actually haven't heard."

"We'll you did flash us." B'Elanna smiled. "In more ways than one."

The doctor had already told her what had happened when she was confused which had been one reason why she asked Tom if he was a stalker. Although she'd already gotten over her embarrassment, she realized when he worked the swing shift the night before that he was being completely professional about it.

"He doesn't remember." B'Elanna leaned forward. "We were too worried about you to take in the fact you were half naked. I couldn't tell you if you have five nipples or none."

Tegan blushed. "I guess that's a good thing."

"It is." She grinned. "And I don't know if she's told you but Janeway let the crew know so they wouldn't be afraid you would kill them or anything."

"She did." Tegan nodded as Tom approached and held his tray up to see if he could join them.

"When can you go back to work?" Tom sat down.

"In a week if the doctor clears me."

"Are you actually going to listen to him?" B'Elanna speared a piece of the meat on her plate in true Klingon style.

"I've been told I have to follow his orders as if they came from the Captain herself."

"Well," B'Elanna smiled and looked over at Janeway who was sitting with Tuvok, "Looks like she wasted no time in giving you that speech."

"So you've heard it too?"

"Yup." Her smile grew as Janeway shot a curious glance in her direction.

* * *

"Come in." Janeway was sitting on the couch in her ready room when Tegan stepped through the door.

"You wanted to see me Captain."

"I did." She patted the empty space next to her. "Have a seat."

Tegan walked over and sat as close to two feet away as possible. She didn't want to feel the warmth of the other woman's body. It wasn't that she didn't like Janeway, it was that she didn't really know how she felt about the other woman and right now it was easier to keep her at an arm's length.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the planet." Janeway angled her body toward her. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you." Tegan denied the accusation.

"You threw yourself into the line of fire to save me."

"No I didn't." Tegan shook her head.

Janeway looked at her trying to figure out if she really didn't remember the events on the planet. Considering the power of the weapon, it wouldn't surprise her. "Do you honestly not remember jumping in front of me?"

"I remember doing my job."

"It is not your job to put your life on the line for me."

"I beg to differ Captain, if you die who else is going to get this fine vessel home?"

"Commander Chakotay is perfectly capable."

She wanted to tell Janeway she didn't think the commander was capable of finding his own butthole with a flashlight and a roadmap, but she realized just how inappropriate that would be. "Regardless, I protect my team and you were my team. You are my team."

"I think you're going to fit into this family just fine." Janeway smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

14

Tegan spent her week of recuperation studying the Starfleet manuals and course worse Tuvok had given her in the days and weeks prior to her injury. 'Recuperation' was the EMH's term for time she was not allowed to put into work of any kind. She managed not to be discovered thus far and her time was almost up. She was on the couch in the darkened officer's mess reading from her PADD while Neelix banged some pots and pans around in his attempt to finish cleaning up from dinner service. She was so immersed in the text she didn't hear the door open or notice the captain come in until she was standing a foot away and she spoke with an austere timbre. "That had better be light recreational reading."

"Captain." Tegan lifted her head a little too quickly and blinked rapidly a few times while she caught her breath. "How was your day?"

"Not good." Janeway frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you are changing the subject." She refrained from calling her lieutenant despite the fact she was currently in that frame of mind.

"What can I say Captain except you caught me, although I could argue that it's light reading? You know, all things being relative."

Janeway reached out and took the PADD between her thumb and forefinger and pulled it gently. Tegan increased her grip resisting letting go. Hoping it was out of fear of it falling and nothing more Janeway tugged with more determination, at that point Tegan figured relinquishing it was the safer of her options. She looked over the text before she twisted her wrist so the screen faced away from them both. "Wormhole physics is not light reading relative to anything. You can retrieve this from me when the doctor releases you from medical leave."

Tegan sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed it softly. It was that or complain and end up spending the next 24 hours in the brig or worse yet, have Janeway extend her downtime.

Janeway watched her bite her lip as she let the hand holding the PADD drop to her side. "Why don't you spend some time on the holodeck?" She'd checked the logs and knew that the few times Tegan had actually been on the holodeck had been to meet the three Musketeers at Sandrine's. "You do know you can run any of the open programs or create one of your own? And you can go in by yourself. Of course until the doctor releases you, you should probably stick to watching the sunset in Costa Rica."

Tegan took a deep breath and tilted her head forward slightly while still looking at her. She'd love to go to Costa Rica on the holodeck, with a surfboard in hand.

Janeway's voice softened a fraction more but her posture remained rigid. "I don't normally monitor the crew's personal holodeck programs unless I feel it is necessary."

She clinched her jaw for a brief second before she asked, "Is that a warning?"

"I want you to be able to have some fun leisure time without worrying that Commander Chakotay, Tuvok, or I will be checking up on what you are doing; just like I wouldn't follow you around on shore leave."

"No but you'll harass me about my reading material less than 36 hours before my medical leave is up."

"You don't know that your medical leave will end at that time, and you were told not to tax your brain while you were on leave." She held the PADD up and shook it in the air. "And this is most definitely taxing."

"Then I guess asking Tuvoc to test me on it tomorrow is out of the question?"

Janeway glared at her for a full minute, her lips growing tauter with each passing second before she finally spoke. "I am not even going to justify that with an answer."

Tegan stood suddenly. She wished she was back in her timeline where she could at least go home and get away from the chain of command. The thought made her stomach reel. "Captain, are we done here?"

Janeway nodded once and stepped aside letting her eyes follow Tegan as she moved out of the room.

Tegan retreated to her sparsely furnished quarters. She hadn't replicated anything besides clothes since she'd been given her rations and she got a clothing allowance for the essentials like uniforms. She looked around the plain walls and sighed before she went to the small closet and pulled out a pair of navy blue cotton shorts and a heather gray t-shirt with a 2004 United States Air Force logo on it. She wrinkled up her features. "Hoo-rah."

She would give almost anything to feel the sensation of hot water running down her back, but at the moment the thought of traversing the decks to find a working hydroshower was overwhelming. Worse yet was the possibility she would run into one Kathryn Janeway on the way. She wondered what it was about her that caused her to push the limits. She had done the same with Janet but Janet wasn't her commanding officer except when it came to medical matters and Janet was a little more pliable. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and moved to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, the dark circles under her eyes that got a little bigger each day. She blew out a breath through pursed lips and ran her hand through her hair. "I've got to stop thinking about her."

She stepped out of the sonic shower feeling cleaner but her muscles were still tense. She jumped as she heard a bang on the opposite side of her.

"Are you ok?" She yelled loud enough to be heard through the far from sound proof walls.

"Yes," came the high pitched giggle. Crewman Tal Celes must be visiting Lieutenant Arkinson again. Two nights ago Tegan had to endure the chafing sounds of one of their bodies sliding up and down the wall in rhythm with their moans. Now she was convinced they were trying to have sex on every possible surface available.

"Get a room," she mumbled as she pulled her shirt over her head. At least her bed was against B'Elanna's quarters and so far she hadn't heard much in the way of Klingon sex coming through the wall.

After she took care of her dirty clothes she looked around the room and wondered how hard it would be to replicate a PADD. She shook the thought from her head. She was already walking a very thin line where Janeway was concerned. She was pretty sure the captain was only cutting her slack because she was new and that it wouldn't last. One of these days she was going to put her toe on the edge of that line and Janeway was going to cut it off.

B'Elanna sat up straight with her heart pounding like a Klingon drum being beat in a wild frenzied triple time. She had been torn from her own peaceful sleep by a piercing scream from the cabin next to hers. She grabbed her blue satin robe and slipped into it as she stepped into the empty corridor a second before Lieutenant Arkinson came out of her room with her hair in complete disarray. Several other doors opened and sleepy heads poked out with still blurry eyes. "Everything is fine. Go back to bed."

"It came from her quarters." Arkinson pointed at Tegan's door.

"I've got it Allison." B'Elanna waited the few seconds it took for everyone to go back into their rooms before pressing the control panel.

She didn't know if it was the scream or the horrific dream that woke her, either way she sat on her bed concentrating entirely too hard on slowing her breathing when the door beeped. "I'm fine."

The computer repeated the annoying door chime again.

"I said I'm fine."

"You woke up half the deck and possibly the ship," B'Elenna's voice muffled through the door. "Now let me in."

Tegan groaned to herself, "Fine. Come in."

"What was that about?" B'Elanna stood just inside the dark entrance.

"Bug?" Tegan shrugged. "Computer lights to 25%."

"Bug?" B'Elanna blinked several times and stepped forward.

"Yeah a bug, they crawl around on six legs, some fly. I think one must have escaped from the airponics bay."

"Something tells me you aren't afraid of bugs."

Tegan shrugged, "This one startled me."

"That wasn't a startled scream that was a scared for your life scream."

"See maybe I am afraid of bugs."

B'Elanna took a deep breath. "Maybe you're confused again and I need to call the doctor or –"

"Don't call the doctor," Tegan interrupted.

B'Elanna let her eyes roam over Tegan, taking in how her cotton shirt was darker in the places it clung to her sweat covered body. "Are you sure? You don't look so hot."

"It was a bad dream, nothing more."

"Some dream, you want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Tegan covered her mouth with an open hand and yawned. "You need to get back to sleep and I am going to grab a shower and go for a walk."


	15. Chapter 15

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

15

A little after 0400 Tegan found herself on deck six at the holodecks. One and two were both vacant but she noted they both had reservations for 0530 hours. She walked into one and over to the replicator where she replicated a pair of black swim shorts and a green bikini racer top. She quickly changed and threw the shorts and underwear she'd been wearing in to be recycled. "Computer run Costa Rica simulation, time 0530 hours."

She wiggled her toes in the cool sand that hadn't been touched by the sun's rays and looked out at the first traces of dawn on the horizon. "Computer make the waves one meter overheads."

"Please restate."

"Make the waves between two-point-five and three meters. I also need a beach towel and surfboard."

"State surfboard type."

"Shortboard one-point-nine meters in length with a green to yellow gradient." She picked up the board and ran her hands over the smooth surface. "Computer add a medium layer of sex wax to the board."

"Please restate."

"Sticky bumps."

"Please restate."

"Surf wax." She waited for it to ask her to restate again but this time it fulfilled her request. "Perfect."

She found a safe dry spot for her towel and t-shirt before she went out and caught some waves. At 0525 she caught one last wave and rode it all the way to shore. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head without bothering to dry off before she slipped on her sandals and headed out the door.

"Well, good morning Tegan. I didn't expect to see you here." She tried to keep her eyes from wandering.

"Captain." Tegan smiled. "It seemed like the perfect time for a sunrise."

"Ah." Janeway lifted her finger in the air. "But I told you to watch the sunrise not to go swimming."

Tegan ran her hand through her still damp hair. "Oh, I didn't go swimming."

Janeway looked down the hallway for several seconds after she had left before she went into the holodeck. "Computer run the last program. Belay that order, run Janeway program zero-one-five."

* * *

"Borg, I need those star charts the captain asked for." B'Elanna walked into the astrometrics lab scowling.

Seven turned her head slightly toward her while continuing to press different areas of the lit console in front of her. "You do not need to call me Borg, my designation is…"

"I know your designation, Borg." She ground out the last word between clenched teeth.

"I am no longer anymore a Borg than you are a 'turtlehead'." Seven blinked and went back to pulling up the files in question to transfer them to a PADD.

"What did you call me?"

"I did not 'call' you anything, I merely stated a fact."

B'Elanna's nostrils flared as she stepped closer. "Are you saying I look like a turtlehead P'tak?"

Before she could respond she felt her body being pushed back by the strong Klingon warrior. She didn't think she had ever seen B'Elanna this mad. She was too busy observing the mood to notice that her feet were not moving in a progressive backward momentum and instead her normally graceful legs tangled on themselves sending her flat on her back. A loud 'oof' escaped her lips as the air was knocked out of her and before she could fill her lungs back up B'Elanna had straddled her putting her full weight on her hips. She bucked trying to get the shorter woman off her as B'Elanna trapped her wrists and leaned forward her nose inches from Seven's and roared, "I am not a turtlehead."

Her breath was warm and moist as it rushed over Seven's cheek. B'Elanna jerked her head to the side and without warning she licked the expanse of Seven's milky white skin eliciting a quiet moan from her, before her brain even processed what was happening she sunk her teeth into the flesh pinching the skin roughly.

"You bit me." Her voice was surprisingly soft.

B'Elanna pulled back her mouth was moving but no words came out before she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

"B'Elanna?" Seven scrambled to her feet but didn't chase after her.

It was two minutes to ten and Tegan was on her way to the astrometrics lab when B'Elanna stormed past bumping right into her. "B'Elanna are you alright?"

"Leave me alone." She continued down the hall without so much as an apology for bulldozing the other woman.

Tegan shook her head and walked into the astrometrics lab where Seven was supposed to take another look at the program in her bio-mechanical arm. The doctor was having problems getting the thumb reader to cooperate with his holographic make up. Seven was standing at the console working. "Seven what happened to you?"

Seven turned her head to the side and looked her up and down. "I have no idea to what you are referring. I am undamaged."

"You are damaged." She stepped closer and reached up to touch the mark on her neck only to have her hand wrenched back with Borg accuracy. She steeled herself against the pain. "Who bit you?"

"That is not a bite," She corrected. "It is a Klingon love mark."

She rubbed her wrist when Seven let go, somehow using her bio-mechanical hand didn't help. "B'Elanna bit you?"

"I told you-"

"I got it," Tegan interrupted. "You were going to tweak the program."

"I do not tweak." Seven returned to her work. "And I am busy retrieving information for the Captain. You can come back in two hours."

"No I can't. I offered to give Neelix the afternoon off and take care of making dinner tonight. We'll have to do it another time."

"When?" Seven stopped working to turn her full attention to Tegan who was sporting a red ring around her wrist.

"Whenever we both have time, I don't know but I need my arm later today."

"I hurt you."

"It's nothing. I shouldn't have gone to touch you without asking permission."

"You will not mention this to the Captain," Seven questioned.

"My wrist or your neck?"

"Either."

Tegan shook her head, she had no intention of being a narc but she did intend to talk to B'Elanna about the incident. "I didn't think you and B'Elanna liked each other."

"I did not believe she liked me. I have work to do, as do you Lieutenant."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tegan?"

"I do not know."

Tegan shook her head as Seven buried herself back in her work. After a minute she headed to the engineering department. B'Elanna was on the floor with half her head inside an open panel. "Lieutenant Torres."

"I'm busy." She answered.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She reached blindly for the hypospanner at her hip finding it easily.

"It's important."

"Look, whatever it is can't be more important than this. I'll find you in an hour."


	16. Chapter 16

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

16

"Come in." Janeway was not in the mood to deal with this. She liked B'Elanna but she couldn't cut her any slack for going around biting her staff. Her day had started off with them entering an area of space 'owned' by an over domineering race of people who wanted to map out their course through the territory and escort them through. They would have to keep weapons and transports offline, which was completely unacceptable. She had been kept waiting six hours for their decision and she still didn't have one. Next she had two people come to her with crew concerns and even heard people talking about the incidents in the halls and mess areas, which was never something she enjoyed.

"Captain you wanted to see me?" B'Elanna stepped into her ready room a shade paler than normal.

"I've been made aware of a situation-"

"I can explain." She quickly interrupted.

"Oh? You better hope you have a very good explanation." She stood up as the door beeped. "Who is it?"

"Seven of Nine, it is urgent that I speak with you."

"Come in." Janeway observed the tightening of the muscles in B'Elanna's face. "This has to do with you as well."

Seven stepped up beside B'Elanna without any detectable emotion in her expression.

"I was informed that you, Lieutenant Torres bit Seven on the neck today." She tilted her head up and to the side to get a better look at the telltale mark adorning Seven's neck. "In addition I am hearing all kinds of stories about things being thrown and bones being broken. Now who wants to tell me what really happened?"

"There was a misunderstanding, Captain."

"B'Elanna loves me." Seven stated bluntly causing B'Elanna's head to snap in her direction.

"I, what?"

"You love me."

"B'Elanna?" Janeway was trying very hard not to laugh or even grin. She'd thought there was a possibility the tension between the two hadn't been entirely because Seven was a former Borg but she needed to get the full story; if B'Elanna did leave the mark during a moment of intimacy rather than biting her out of anger then she had to pull together an entirely different lecture.

"I… I?"

"She loves me Captain. Female Klingon do not bite when they fight but only as part of the mating ritual."

"No but humans sometimes bite when they are mad." Janeway narrowed her gaze on B'Elanna.

"I do not believe either species lick prior to biting when they are mad."

"Seven." Janeway's jaw dropped ever so slightly. "There are some things I would rather not know."

"But you are trying to ascertain whether B'Elanna attacked me out of anger or not, and she did not."

"Are you saying she attacked you?" Janeway saw B'Elanna flinch out of the corner of her eye.

"She was following her instinct Captain and would have stopped had I asked her to."

"B'Elanna?"

"I would have reported her if she sexually assaulted me, Captain." Seven continued to answer for her.

"Fine." Janeway took a deep breath. "I am going to take your word for it this time but let me warn you if I find out that this was not as you say it was Seven, I will throw you both in the brig." She held a single finger up. "One cell for an entire month, understood?"

"Yes Captain." They both answered in unison.

"And I don't care who you fall in love with as long as you keep your private life private. 'Love marks' are not appropriate and should be completely hidden by your clothing at all times. I expect your relationship to remain professional during duty hours. Is that clear?"

"Aye Captain," B'Elanna replied.

"Yes Captain."

"B'Elanna you're dismissed." She watched her nod before turning and walking out. "Seven you said you needed to talk to me and it was urgent."

"Yes Captain, I have been looking into species 5282 and I do not believe they intend to escort us through their space. They have a history of taking ships into their territory and then boarding the vessels and taking the crews hostage and salvaging the ship for parts and technology."

"Thank you Seven, you're dismissed." Janeway followed her out to the bridge. "Tom set a course to go around Tonarki space and get us out of here at warp six, we've wasted enough time today."

"Aye sir."

* * *

"I don't know what it is about you that has every man and woman on Voyager gay, straight or otherwise fawning all over you." B'Elanna wasted no time before she stormed into the galley. "You've only been here a month and you're already trying to cause problems, not just between me and the captain but me and the woman I love. You just keep away from Seven, P'tak!"

"What has gotten into you?" Tegan stepped back to give them both a little more room.

"You went to Janeway about Seven and I. I bet you thought she would throw me in the brig and you'd get to sweep Seven off her feet. Will it isn't going to work."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but if you are thinking about biting me, please don't; Love mark or otherwise."

"You went to Janeway this morning." Her nostrils flared as she spit out the acusation.

"No I didn't. I was however going to talk to you about not biting people but you refused to see me."

"You didn't go to the captain?"

"I know you don't know me B'Elanna, but I don't report petty things to my superiors. Seven was not concerned about it and assured me that it was a 'love mark', which unless I find evidence to support otherwise there was no reason to talk to Janeway. I did however want to talk to you to confirm the nature of the mark."

B'Elanna looked around her and let out a sigh, the mess hall was currently empty. "I don't really know. I mean I was mad at her but I wasn't going to bite her and then suddenly I wasn't mad at her anymore and it just happened."

"Next time try kissing her instead." Tegan grinned lightly. "Now can I go back to making tonight's dinner without having to worry you might bite me?"

"I have no intentions of biting you." She looked over at the large amounts of raw meat and herbs Tegan had been working with. "You're cooking? Aren't you still on medical leave?"

"I don't consider this work." Tegan went back to mixing the ground red meat together.

"Meatloaf?"

"Yeah, we acquired a lot of meat a few days ago and I thought I'd see what I could do with it." She shrugged.

"That was that animal that resembled a buffalo right?"

"Yup."

"Well don't tell Neelix, but anything you make with it has got to taste better than what he'd do with it."

Tegan smiled. "My lips are sealed."

A few minutes after B'Elanna left Janeway cleared her throat from the entrance to the galley, when she looked up she was leaning against the serving counter. "Captain."

"I understand there was a bit of a commotion on your deck last night."

She dumped the meat mixture into a pan and began forming it into a long loaf. "A commotion?"

"Someone screamed in the middle of the night."

Tegan faced burned a rosy red. "I, uh, it was a bad dream."

"Happen often?" She watched as Tegan washed her hands and started working on the vegetables.

"I don't know." Tegan shrugged. "I mean, it wasn't happening."

"And you haven't been sleeping enough to know here, am I right?"

"I sleep."

"Not enough and don't try to deny it." Her tone dared her to lie to her.

"I get enough for my needs."

"I want you to see the doctor tonight and let him give you something to help you sleep." She shifted her weight.

Tegan cut the deformed purple root that tasted similar to carrots into chunks. "It won't happen again."

"It wasn't a request." Her tone dared her to try and argue.

"Yes ma'am." Tegan nodded already formulating a way out without actually disobeying orders. She knew she shouldn't but old habits die hard.

"And as far as I know the doctor hasn't released you for duty." She ran her eyes over the smorgasbord of food she was preparing.

"This isn't work Captain, I enjoy it."

"You're walking a very thin line, but I'll let you have this one this time."

"Thank you ma'am." Tegan gave her a modest grin.

"Hmm," Janeway stepped up to the prep area. "Meatloaf?"

"Yes."

"I should make my mom's meatloaf for you."

"I've heard about your 'cooking' skills." She made air quotes around the word before cleaning the Leola root.

"I don't actually cook, I replicate. It's not my fault my replicator dislikes cooking." Janeway picked up a piece of the root.

"They don't think for themselves Captain."

"Just wait until yours decides to do something the way it wants, then tell me they don't." She held the foul tasting yellow root in the air. "I'm not sure I would serve this."

"Oh ye of little faith," Tegan smiled. "Naomi already promised she would at least try anything I made before opting for peanut butter. Maybe I should ask that you do the same." Tegan shook her head. "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to speak so freely."

Janeway put her free hand on Tegan's back and laid the Leola root down. "Maybe you can make a really decadent dessert to make up for it."

"Yes ma'am." She blushed under the lack of rebuke as Janeway removed her hand and excused herself. She wondered just how far the captain was willing to let her push before she would push back.


	17. Chapter 17

`Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

17

When she returned to the officer's mess hall that evening it was much quieter than usual, less chatter and more scraping of utensils on trays. She walked over to Neelix who was sitting at a table picking at the food on his tray. "What do you think Neelix?"

"The crew seems to love it," He grumbled. "Maybe you should make her the new cook."

"I wasn't aware that we needed a new cook." Janeway slid into the seat across from him.

"Captain you have got to try the Leola root." Tom pointed to his own dish.

"See what I mean." Neelix dropped his fork with a clatter.

"Neelix, when you came aboard the crew was excited to have a cook so they could eat fresh foods and not nutrients put together by a replicator. Tonight they are just excited by a new cook in the galley and I have no intention of replacing you."

"You haven't tried the food yet Captain. We aren't even in the same class, she's a chef and I'm merely a cook."

Janeway wished she could ask her morale officer to talk to him but that wasn't going to work since he was the morale officer. She looked up as Tegan approached with a tray. "Hungry?"

"Starving," She sat back as Tegan put the tray in front of her. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you." Tegan looked at Neelix who had eaten about a fourth of what was on his tray. "Neelix?"

"Yes?"

"If it isn't to your liking I think there is still a little bit of the Leola casserole you made for lunch left. I can heat it up if you'd prefer it."

"I'm just not very hungry." He watched as she squatted so he didn't have to tilt his head back to look at her.

"Are you sure? I know that we all have different tastes and what I made isn't exactly Talaxian cuisine. I'd be happy to whip up something different for you."

"What you've made is fine. It tastes wonderful, Tegan. I just don't seem to have much of an appetite this evening."

"Do you need me to check you over?" She eyed him carefully already sure she knew what the problem was.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing."

Tegan nodded and looked at Janeway who was watching her with great interest. "You should eat it while it's hot Captain."

"Of course." She picked up her fork and scooped up some of the yellow mashed Leola root preparing for the worst despite even Tom praising it and he was pickier than most five year olds she knew. She wasn't prepared for the flavor that hit her tongue. It actually tasted buttery and warm with just a hint of heat to it. She had to fight not to audibly moan right there. She wasn't sure which would be the worst outcome from moaning, the embarrassment or further damaging Neelix's feelings.

"I'll leave you to it." Tegan steadied herself on the edge of the table as she stood. "And Neelix, I'll try and return the galley to the way I found it."

"Thanks," He mumbled and stood with his tray. "If you don't mind Captain, I'm going to call it an early night."

"Not at all Neelix."

As she finished the last bite from her tray Janeway looked up to see Tegan walking toward her with a small dish in her hand. "I didn't have a whole lot of time left to work on dessert but I hope this will make up for my folly this afternoon."

"What is it?" Janeway eyed the purulent green fluff in the bowl as Tegan sat it down.

"I promise it tastes better than it looks."

"Considering the job you did on the Leola root, I don't doubt you." She gathered a small amount on her spoon and slipped the cold airy substance into her mouth where it almost melted over her taste buds. This time she was unsuccessful at refraining from moaning, luckily most of the mess hall had cleared out and she managed to keep it quiet. From the grin Tegan was now sporting it wasn't discreet enough. "Mint?"

"I found it in the hydroponics bay, it appears Kes was growing it and no one knew."

"I must say you've out done yourself." Janeway took another bite.

"I don't think it will be happening often, if ever again. I meant only to give Neelix the night off and I'm afraid I may have made him feel unappreciated."

"I'm sure he'll come around and be willing to let you spend some of your downtime in the galley assisting him."

"I just hope he realizes that he is a great asset to this crew." Tegan stepped back. "If you'll excuse me Captain, I need to finish cleaning up from service and see about getting a decent night's sleep. If all goes according to plan I will need it."

* * *

"Ah, there you are." The doctor turned to see Tegan walk into the sickbay.

"You were expecting me?"

"Captain Janeway stopped by this afternoon and told me I should expect you."

Tegan rolled her eyes, "More like she told you to let her know if I didn't show up."

"Well, yes she did make that request." He didn't deny it.

"So doctor what've you got that's going to help me sleep through the night?"

"I've prepared a hypospray for you."

"Good." Tegan held out her hand. "I'll just take it and use it in my quarters."

"Actually I'd like to administer it to you here and have you stay in the sickbay overnight."

"You can't possibly be serious?" She wondered exactly whose idea this was, his or the ingenious captain's?

"When have you known me not to be? Besides it'll just make it easier for me to do your physical in the morning."

"Why don't you just do my physical now, give me the hypospray and I can return to my quarters where I will be more comfortable and get a better night's sleep?"

"You wouldn't make it from here to the door before the hypospray kicked in and if I were to do your examine now I would extend your sick leave based on lack of sleep alone." He eyed her curiously.

"Then give me the hypospray and I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm afraid not, Captain Janeway gave me explicit instructions that I was to administer the medication myself."

That answered her question. "So come to my quarters in ten minutes and give it to me. Compromise Doctor."

"Fine," He nodded.

* * *

"NOOOoooo!"

"Not again." B'Elanna sat up in bed a little less startled than the night before but not much. She duplicated her actions from the previous night grabbing her robe and heading for the hall where she assured everyone that there was nothing to worry about. This time when she pressed the console there was no answer, no reassurance from the person on the other side that she was fine. She pressed the console again and Lieutenant Arkinson stuck her head back into the hall.

"Do you need me to go get Captain Janeway?"

"That won't be necessary."

"She knows." Arkinson threw out for good measure.

"You went to her?" B'Elanna narrowed her gaze on her.

"I was concerned." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"She had a bad dream, that's all. Do me a favor and replicate yourself a pair of ear plugs because if I hear you've gone to the captain about this again I'll make sure she knows how Dr. Kiser and Lieutenant Fernandez have to listen to you and your flavor of the week take turns screwing each other against the wall."

"For your information I've been dating Tal for two weeks."

"My point exactly." She turned her head slightly and growled, "Go back to bed."

She tried one last time to get Tegan to answer the door before she used her engineering clearance to let herself in. She hoped Janeway didn't find out about it but her main concern was Tegan who she could hear whimpering as soon as the door opened.

"Tegan?" She waited a second. "Computer lights to 20%."

Tegan was lying on the bed with her sheets tangled up in her legs, her body was curled around itself and her t-shirt stuck to her back like a second skin where she had been sweating. "No!"

"Tegan," Her voice was steady and louder this time. She stepped up to the side of the bed knowing that if she couldn't get her awake she was going to have to call for the doctor. She reached out and grabbed her shoulder firmly and shook her lightly. "Tegan wake up, you're dreaming."

"Not again," she groaned.

"My thought exactly." B'Elanna stepped back as Tegan rolled onto her back.

"I suppose you'll be reporting this to Janeway again." Tegan pushed herself into a sitting position.

"No, and I don't believe the person who reported it yesterday will be going to her either."

Tegan hid her face in her hands. "It wasn't you?"

"No, though I was tempted when I thought you were the one who went to her about Seven."

"Guess we should both stop jumping to conclusions about each other." Tegan lifted her head.

"Another bad dream?"

"You could call it that, yeah."

"What would you call it?" B'Elanna pulled up a chair and dropped unceremoniously into it.

"It's part of that classified stuff I can't talk about." Tegan shrugged with her eyebrows.

"Must be pretty horrific stuff."

"It is, but I've got an idea that just might help everyone get a full night's sleep without interruption from me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I can put my own parameters into the replicator right?" Tegan looked in the direction of the machine in question.

"As long as it understands them. I can help if you want."

Tegan shook her head as her face flushed a light pink.

"I sleep with a stuffed Targ for crying out loud so whatever you are going to make won't surprise me. Unless you were thinking of replicating a sex toy and in that case I should remind you that Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok have access to the replicator reports."

"No sex toys," Tegan laughed before becoming a bit more serious. "You sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"Laugh and I will break your nose. Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"My lips are sealed."

"So what are you going to replicate?"

Tegan lifted the picture off her nightstand and handed it to her. "A friend of mine from earth in my timeline, Cassie brought me a stuffed frog that she named Fraggle when I started having the nightmares. Believe it or not it helped. If I didn't have the frog with me I would have the dreams again and wake up screaming every time. I'm thinking it's worth a shot."

"Yeah." B'Elanna handed the picture back. "Cute kid."

"Thanks."

"Question." She waited for Tegan to nod before asking, "You didn't wake yourself up tonight."

"Thanks to the hypospray the doctor gave me at Janeway's request. Had you not come in I would have continued to have nightmares until morning."

"I guess that means you're not going to turn me in for breaking and entering."

"Is that what you did?" Tegan shook her head. "You have my word that if it's in my power I will come to you rather than Janeway, I don't see bothering her with things that I should be able to handle on my own."

"Thanks. I feel the same." B'Elanna stood up. "I'm uh, going to try and get some sleep before the computer wakes me for my shift. Good luck replicating that frog."

"Thanks." Tegan waited until B'Elanna left before walking over to the replicator. "Computer lights full." She blinked several times until her vision adjusted. "Computer replicate a 31 centimeter stuffed toy frog with dark green chenille fabric. Make the pads of the feet and the chin a lime green with matching eyes, full stuffing in the head and feet, 50% stuffing by volume in the extremities and 25% stuffing in the body."

She waited while the computer processed her request and replicated the animal. She picked up the item it made and flipped it over in her hand. The fabric type and stuffing specifications were correct, but the color was all wrong. Instead of dark green it was red, Starfleet command red to be exact and the lime green areas matched the gray shirts worn as part of the uniform, not only that but the eyes were a beautiful slate blue. She groaned and tossed the toy on the bed.

"Maybe it's better this way, less reminders of my old life." She turned to the replicator. "Seriously?"


	18. Chapter 18

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

18

"You didn't sleep last night." The doctor tucked his tricorder away and looked at his patient sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for his all clear.

Tegan pointed to the device. "That doesn't tell you if I slept or not."

"No but the darkening circles under your eyes tell me all I need to know."

"Let me work today and I'll sleep fine tonight."

"Doctor?" Janeway walked into the sickbay eliciting a very un-Tegan like groan from the other woman.

"The hypospray didn't work." He frowned.

"It worked fine, I slept," she argued. "I just didn't sleep for a full eight hours."

Janeway crossed her arms and stared at Tegan long and hard. "Just how many hours did you sleep?"

"Three." Tegan held three fingers in the air like that made her answer sound better.

"Doctor?"

"I'm inclined to confine her to a bed here in sick bay for the next 24 hours." He looked around at the empty infirmary. "But as she pointed out last night, this probably isn't the best place for someone to get quality sleep." He turned back to Tegan. "I can't let you return to work yet, I'm sorry. I can give you something stronger."

"No." Tegan shook her head. "I'll retire to my quarters and I'll report back here in the morning rested and ready for duty."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked before Janeway was able to.

"A little something I replicated last night." At least she hoped it would help her to sleep better.

"Ear plugs for your fellow deck mates?" Janeway followed the question with a smile.

"Yeah, do you want a pair?" Tegan didn't miss a beat.

"Tomorrow morning then," the doctor gave his consent.

She nodded and kept her eyes on him even though she heard Janeway shift to her left. When she heard her lightly clear her throat she moved her gaze in her direction.

"Your quarters until tomorrow morning, I'll have someone bring you lunch and dinner."

"If Neelix is making Leola root stew for lunch I'd rather starve." Tegan slipped off the edge of the bed. "Ma'am."

"I'll be sure to let him know." She already knew it was the main course for lunch.

"You wouldn't hurt his feelings any more than I would."

"Good then I'll just tell our morale officer that he should stay with you while you enjoy the cuisine."

"To be honest Captain, I'm hoping to be sound asleep by lunch time. I can replicate something when I wake up."

"Be sure that you do." The doctor added his two cents to the conversation just in case she would actually take his advice. He reached out and gently took hold of her right forearm pulling the sleeve back as he did so. "By the way, I didn't get a chance to ask about this."

She didn't have to look at Janeway to know she was craning her neck and stepping closer to inspect the bruise.

"I, uh…" She turned to Janeway. "I forgot about Seven's personal space and went to touch what I thought was a wound on her neck and she intercepted me before I could make contact."

"And you didn't think this was worthy of reporting?" Her eye brows knitted together.

"No I didn't. As far as Seven's wound, it was just a bruise for which she gave me a very reasonable explanation. And this," she held her arm up closer to Janeway, "was my fault for not asking permission to touch her. She was concerned that she hurt me and apologized. I didn't see the need to bother you with such a minuscule incident that we were able to work out."

"I appreciate your concern for my work load but there are certain protocols in place and I expect you to follow them in the future. It's up to me to decide what needs my attention and what doesn't."

Her "yes ma'am" was less convincing than she had hoped but at least Janeway dismissed her.

Tegan blinked into her dark room. "Come in."

"Hey." B'Elanna's voice was softer than usual.

"Hey." Tegan rubbed at her eyes. "Computer increase lights to 50%."

"Did I wake you?"

"No I've been awake for a few minutes."

"Janeway asked me to bring you dinner." She laid the tray on the table and watched Tegan stand and stretch. A large grin pulled at her lips when she spotted the stuffed frog on the bed and she started laughing. "He's red."

Tegan watched as B'Elanna grabbed her side and burst out into a loud belly laugh. "The replicator's idea of dark green."

"Oh," She gasped trying to catch her breath but it didn't help as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It isn't that entertaining."

"It's even got blue eyes."

"I requested lime green eyes." Tegan rolled her eyes and moved past the still chuckling B'Elanna to the table where she slid onto the bench seat that was against the wall. She picked up the fork and poked at the casserole.

"Sorry, I don't mean to, it's just it reminds me of…"

Tegan cut her off with a glare. "Don't say it."

"You should replicate a mini com badge for it." B'Elanna burst out into un-Klingon like laughter again.

"How come if I laugh at your stuffed Targ you'll break my nose, but you think you can laugh at Fraggle II."

"Fraggle II?"

"Well it hardly looks like the original." Tegan took a bite of the casserole. "Vegetarian?"

"Sorry it was all that was left." She walked over and picked the stuffed animal up and turned it over in her hands several times. "I've got a name for you."

"Don't push your luck B'Elanna." She spoke around the food in her mouth.

"You don't even have your best arm on." B'Elanna taunted lightly and held the frog in the air. "I think this one is a girl."

"Still pushing it." Tegan pointed at her with her fork.

"Fine. Maybe the replicator knows something we don't?"

"I'm not even going to ask because I don't want to know."

B'Elanna tossed it back on the bed. "Are you going to be able to sleep tonight after sleeping all day?"

"If I don't at least I won't be waking you up screaming." She offered an apologetic smile.

"You could always have the doc come up and give you something."

"I'll take my chances on my own."

"Alright, sleep well." B'Elanna headed out the door.

* * *

"Doctor to Captain Janeway."

"Yes Doctor, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have released Dr. Kiser back to full duty status."

"Thank you Doctor."

* * *

"Tegan," Neelix greeted as soon as she walked into the mess hall at lunch time. "I haven't seen you in here since you cooked for us almost a week ago."

She nodded ignoring the feel of curious blue eyes on her. "I've been a little busy."

"Yes but you still need to eat." He grabbed a tray as she looked over the selection.

"Actually I'm here because a patient is requesting some of your Leola soup if you have any."

"I think I have some left over from yesterday. Lieutenant Sena, is she sick?" He shuffled back to the refrigerator in the galley.

"Patient confidentiality Neelix," she sighed.

"Well, tell her I hope she is better soon." He returned with the requested stew. "I'm sure she'll be better quickly now that she's in your capable hands."

Tegan hefted the container in the air. "Thank you Neelix."

"You know Captain," he said once she had left. "I don't believe she is eating like she should be. And I don't know if you noticed or not but she seemed to be avoiding you."

"Oh I don't think she was avoiding me Mr. Neelix." Janeway shook the notion off. "I believe she was on a mission to fulfill her patient's wishes and didn't want to deviate from it, but I will look into your concerns over her dietary habits."

"I don't want to get her in trouble Captain," Neelix kept his voice low. "It's just she's so thin that she doesn't need to lose any more weight."


	19. Chapter 19

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

19

"Captain," Tegan spoke as she spun around with military precision. "What can I do for you?"

"You released Lieutenant Sena?"

"About five minutes ago, but I told her to take the rest of the day off. Seems there's a stomach bug going around on deck eight, some twenty-four hour virus."

"Anything you can do to treat it?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather fall back on my 'prehistoric' medical training and let it run its course. The body is a great healer of such things when left to its own designs."

"I've no doubt about that." Janeway let her eyes travel Tegan's frame.

"Was there something else you needed Captain?" She fidgeted under the visual scrutiny.

"Yes, Neelix said you haven't been in the mess hall since you cooked."

Tegan swallowed and shifted her weight before she nodded.

"If I checked your replicator record would I find that you are replicating meals?"

Tegan had expected her to already have that information in her current arsenal rather than ask her about it. "No ma'am."

Janeway stood there for several seconds not sure what to say. She'd expected Tegan to dance around the subject at least. Of course she had been careful to ask a straightforward question. "So you haven't eaten since you cooked for the crew?"

"B'Elanna brought me dinner the following night at your request and I ate, she hung out in my quarters while I did."

"So five days without eating?"

"You can survive three weeks without food." Tegan pointed out.

"I may be able to, but you don't have the fat reserves to last anywhere near that long." She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Are you anorexic?"

"No."

"Like you would tell me if you were."

"I eat when I'm hungry."

"Computer activate the emergency medical hologram."

"I am medically trained." Tegan took a step forward as her hands rolled into loose fists at her sides.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He looked around and spotted the two women.

"And I want a second opinion, Lieutenant." She intentionally used her rank. "Doctor I want a full workup done on Dr. Kiser including height, weight, BMI and a full metabolic panel."

"Of course, can I ask what I'm looking for?"

"She thinks I'm anorexic." Tegan answered for her.

"I haven't seen anything to lead me to believe that you suffer from anorexia nervosa." He picked up a medical tricorder. He frowned. "But your PCO2 is only 12, when is the last time you ate?"

"According to Captain Janeway's math five days ago."

"Is your math any different?" He continued to scan her.

"No." She sighed.

"And why has it been that long?"

"I forgot to eat."

"You forgot?" Captain Janeway stepped closer her.

"Captain, need I remind you…"

"No you don't Doctor," She snapped quickly.

Tegan smiled lightly. "Looks like I'm not the only one who forgets to eat."

"You've lost five pounds since arriving on Voyager. Given the stress and circumstances of your arrival as well as the encounter with the neural weapon it's not a significant weight loss." He cleared his throat and turned to Captain Janeway. "I have to agree with her admittance that she forgets to eat much like someone else we both know. That and she is extremely stubborn."

"Stubborn Doctor, is that your medical opinion?" Tegan stalked away from the two of them.

"As a matter of fact it is." He followed her. "If you don't want to eat I can give you a list of nutritional needs and Mr. Neelix can make you smoothies to drink."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my nutritional needs."

"A PCO2 of 12 while just an indicator shows you obviously you need a little help." He walked over to the replicator and pressed a few controls on the panel then walked back over with a glass of something cool, thick and light brown. "In the meantime drink this."

She glanced at Captain Janeway who had propped both hands on her hips.

"You might want to drink it while it's still cold," he suggested.

"What if I don't like it?"

"What woman doesn't like chocolate?" He smirked.

Tegan brought the glass to her lips and gulped the contents down before handing the empty glass back to the doctor. "That was the worst tasting chocolate I've ever had."

"I want you to take the rest of your shift off and I want to see you in my quarters at 1930 hours on the dot." Captain Janeway dropped her hands to her side.

'So we can eat burnt cuisine.' She was glad her brain remembered to disengage her mouth at that moment. "Yes ma'am."

"Dress causal."

"She's never invited me to her quarters." Harry was in engineering helping B'Elanna when Tegan went there to complain.

"I don't think you should be jealous Harry." B'Elanna pointed to the hyperspanner.

He handed her the requested tool. "She did say dress casual."

"She wants me to be comfortable when she throws me in the brig."

"She's not going to throw you in the brig." Harry shook his head.

"She threatens me with it almost every week."

"Really?" He looked at her hard. "She normally only gives one warning before she throws you in and forgets about you for a time."

"I guess I just keep giving her new reasons to give me a warning." Tegan shrugged. "What does she consider casual?"

"Something that isn't your uniform," Harry said.

"Whatever you're comfortable in." B'Elanna responded. "Casual means she doesn't care what you wear as long as you are comfortable."

"Been there done that?"

She gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Well I think I'm going to go kill some time on the holodeck before then."

* * *

"Come in." Janeway called out as she pulled the blackened turkey out of the replicator bay.

Tegan waved her hand in front of her to clear the smoke. She saw Janeway standing there in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved peacock blue scoop neck blouse.

"My replicator only does this when I'm having company for dinner." Janeway sat the turkey down and took in the sight in front of her. She'd almost expected Tegan to follow in Tom's footsteps and show up in torn jeans, a t-shirt and flip-flops. She'd still worn jeans but they were respectable with a nice fit. She'd also worn a white cotton v neck t-shirt with a light weight, olive green form fitting cardigan buttoned half way up over it. She liked the way it hugged her figure and found herself wishing she would turn around before she could silently reprimand herself. She couldn't be having those thoughts about someone under her command and certainly not someone as strong willed as Tegan Kiser.

"It may still be salvageable." Tegan pointed to the carving utensils. "May I?"

"Help yourself." Janeway nodded to the other items on the table. "Otherwise we'll be eating vegetarian."

She managed to shave half an inch off the breast and find meat that was still juicy with only the slightest hint of charcoal flavoring. "The gravy should offset any residual smoke flavor."

"Good. Help yourself." Janeway waited until they both had full plates to speak again. "How did you spend your afternoon?"

Tegan swallowed the first bite before she answered. "Reading."

"Really? Harry mentioned you were going to the holodeck."

"Permission to speak freely ma'am."

"This is dinner not the Spanish Inquisition, not to mention I don't know when my lack of permission has ever stopped you before."

She refused to blush under the soft rebuke. "What else did Harry tell you?"

"He mentioned to Tom that he was going to the holodeck after his shift if you weren't still there." Janeway watched her look away a flicker of something flashed in her eyes. "Paranoid?"

"Should I be?" Tegan placed her fork beside her plate and turned her full attention back to Janeway. "I mean you come into sickbay today accusing me of being anorexic based on Neelix's observation. When according to your own medical files you are guilty of the same behavior. The other day you approached me because someone told you I'd had a bad dream and you ordered me to see the doctor for a sedative. And to top that one off you told him to be the one to inject it."

Janeway placed both her forearms against the table and leaned forward. "Tell me this, had you given any thought to taking the hypospray to your room and not using it?"

Tegan pulled her eyes away, which was answer enough but she still spoke. "Yes."

"Then my actions weren't unwarranted."

"Why not assume I am an adult and I can take care of myself until I prove otherwise?"

"I can't take the chance that you will be less than 100% at any given time."

"I will never put my patients or this crew at undue risk." She pushed her plate back having only eaten a small amount in the very beginning. "I've lost my appetite."

Janeway reached out and touched her right hand before she could stand. "I would have never made you a Lieutenant if I didn't have full faith in your abilities."

"You knew me how long before you made me a Lieutenant and welcomed me into your fold?"

"I trust my instincts and I reviewed your military records."

"Well I might not be the same person I was back on earth." She looked down at the hand that was still touching hers.

Janeway pulled back. "No I don't expect any of us are regardless of how we got here."

"That doesn't change who I am." Tegan sighed. She knew how contradictory she sounded. "My team still comes first. I'm still loyal, probably to a fault."

"I don't doubt that for a second Tegan."

She looked around her and shifted in the chair. "I-uh, I need to go."

Janeway gave an almost imperceptible nod. She didn't want Tegan to leave, but she didn't want her to stay there waiting to be dismissed. The evening was supposed to be informal, it wasn't supposed to go the way it had. She pushed her own plate back as she stared at the now empty seat sitting caddy corner to hers.


	20. Chapter 20

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

20

Janeway walked into the infirmary after she reported to the bridge and made sure everything was running as it should.

"Captain." Tegan looked straight ahead.

"At ease," Janeway sighed. She looked around the empty sick bay and back to Tegan who was working on something with the electron microscope. "Are you bored on days like this?"

"No ma'am." She pointed to the scope. "There's a treasure trove of things for me to explore here when things are slow."

Janeway smiled, "Ever the explorer."

"I suppose, Captain."

"Drop the formalities." She watched Tegan give a slight shrug with her left shoulder. "About last night..."

Tegan tensed.

"I didn't mean for it to go the way it did, I was hoping to take the opportunity to get to know you better."

Tegan wondered if it was Janeway's way of apologizing and if she should follow suit. The problem was she wasn't in the mood to apologize and until she felt she had something to be sorry for and was truly remorseful she wouldn't placate anyone with false requests for forgiveness.

"I'd like to try it again same time next week if you aren't in the brig."

"Ma'am?"

"In the meantime I expect you to be in the mess hall no later than 1930 hours every night for dinner. I'm not going to insist that you eat three squares a day because I have a feeling that's asking a bit much, and it's asking more than I could even expect of myself. But consider this a warning, one slip between now and then and you'll be spending time in the brig where you won't forget to eat."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Do you mind if we join you?" B'Elanna and Seven approached.

"Sure." Tegan relaxed into the back of her chair.

"How did dinner go last night?"

"Don't ask." Tegan shook her head.

"That bad?"

Tegan looked over at Seven who hadn't said anything. "I'm sure the food was ok but I don't remember if I actually ate any of it."

"That is bad."

"How's your day been Seven?"

"Productive." Seven put a forkful of food into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "And yours Dr. Kiser?"

"Interesting."

"Proceed." Seven urged her on.

Tegan cleared her throat and looked across the mess hall. "Maybe another time."

B'Elanna looked over and smiled before turning back to Tegan. "Janeway on you again?"

"I don't think she ever got off." Tegan grinned lightly at the play on words which hadn't occurred to her until they had slipped past her lips. She wondered if that was her problem. Maybe as her doctor she could make the suggestion.

B'Elanna laughed. "She tends to latch on to things, I'm just glad it's not me."

"Nor I." Seven picked up her glass.

"Are you sure about that B'Elanna? I took you for one who likes to push the envelope."

"It takes on to know one Flash."

"Ladies."

"Captain," They greeted in unison.

"Flash?" Janeway looked between B'Elanna and Tegan as Tegan stood.

"Just a little nickname B'Elanna dubbed me with. Sorry to eat and run but I've got plans."

"Studying or the holodeck?" Janeway looked at the food remaining on her tray and frowned.

"Neither." She smiled lightly. "Excuse me."

* * *

She walked into the mess hall two minutes late the next night to find Janeway standing there chatting with Chakotay. "There she is."

"Cutting it a bit close Doctor." Janeway raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." She wasn't going to explain she'd been busy working over in the infirmary thanks to the stomach virus spreading from deck eight to deck six. She turned and looked over the selection. "Hit me with your best shot Neelix."

"Stuffed Altarian peppers coming up." Neelix scooped a serving out onto a tray.

"Sounds very enticing." She smiled and took the tray. "Captain, Commander."

"Is she always so, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Proper?" Janeway watched her move to an empty table and pull out a pad. "Not exactly, it's a more recent development."

"Oh?" His tattoo wrinkled as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Yes." Janeway decided to leave him wondering.

* * *

The following night she managed to make it in the door five minutes early and there was no sign of Janeway. She was just clearing her tray when the door to the mess hall opened and she saw Chakotay step in. His eyes scanned the tables and stopped on her. Something in his expression made her stomach flip, he didn't flash his normal stomach wrenching grin at her. "Dr. Kiser."

She lifted her chin in acknowledgement as he made his way to her. "How can I help you Commander."

He lowered his voice. "It's the Captain. We were supposed to meet for our weekly dinner but she didn't answer her door. When I went in she was in the bathroom and said she was fine, but she didn't sound fine and the smell…"

Chakotay would have everyone on board believing he and the captain had a thing, but she knew as well as everyone else their weekly dinner was more a meeting of the minds than anything else. Of course she thought he had to have a mind to make that meeting plural minds. "I will check on her."

"Thank you."

"Captain?" Tegan announced her presence as soon as she stepped into Janeway's spacious quarters. The smell of vomit immediately overwhelmed her senses. She sat her medical bag down outside of the bathroom. "Captain?"

"Go away Doctor."

"I don't think so." She leaned her forehead against the door. "Are you decent?"

"Am I ever?"

"Well that is debatable Captain. I'd like to come in and check you over."

"And if I order you to leave me alone?" Janeway gagged.

"I'm afraid I would disregard your order Captain. I may not be the chief medical officer, but I am still more capable of accessing your current medical needs than you are."

"You're off duty."

"I'm coming in." Tegan waited three seconds before pressing her code into the panel. The door opened and the odor from the bathroom hit her like a moving brick wall. She swallowed and stepped in.

"You're brave." Janeway looked up from where she sat on the floor with her back resting against the wall. Strands of light brownish-red hair were plastered to her face. "How did you get in here?"

She pointed to her chest. "Doctor, remember? I have access to any room on the ship in case of a medical emergency."

"This isn't an emergency."

"I'm here at the request of your first officer." Tegan pulled the medical tricorder out and stepped the rest of the way into the room.

"What does he know?" Janeway mumbled.

"That you're sick." Tegan reached over and flushed the commode to help alleviate some of the smell.

"It's that virus. It just needs to run its course." Janeway pushed herself forward. "Help me up."

Tegan helped her to her feet and out into the room where she helped her get settled in her chaise lounge. "Yes it's that virus and yes it needs to run its course, but I'm afraid you're severely dehydrated Captain. I have a bag of IV fluids in my medical bag. I would prefer to treat you here as there was only one bed open when I left sickbay."

Janeway nodded and watched Tegan prepare to start the IV.

"You're going to feel a stick."

Janeway watched the needle slip painlessly into her vein. "Did you eat?"

Tegan stood and adjusted the flow rate. "Are you going to throw me in the brig if I didn't?"

"Yes."

"I had just finished when Commander Chakotay asked me to come check on you."

"How come you call him Commander Chakotay when you speak about him, but you refer to me as Janeway?"

"Because I like you more." Tegan took her wrist between her thumb and forefinger.

She gave her a curious look as Tegan manually checked her radial pulse. "The tricorder will give you all my vital signs."

"I prefer to rely on my own senses when I can Captain."

"You're a smart one."

"I'm sorry." Tegan dipped her head.

"I meant brainy Doctor." She watched as the red wave washed over Tegan's face.

It wasn't long before Janeway's respirations evened out and her eyelids drifted shut. Tegan pulled the light gray throw off end of the couch and placed it carefully over her. She stood back and watched her sleep for several minutes and wondered why she couldn't always look so peaceful. When she was awake she often wore her Captain's mask, not that she didn't show emotion but she often turned away to hide it or waited until the person was out of the room. These were things Tegan had observed for herself. She understood all too well the need to come across as a strong woman. She had to do it herself, if for other reasons. She sighed before checking in with the doctor to let him know where she was should he and Tom need her assistance.

Tegan looked up from her PADD when she felt the stare of Janeway's eyes on her. "Captain, how are you feeling?"

She moved the throw down to her lap. "Were you here all night?"

"Yes ma'am." She noted her color looked much better than the night before.

"How did I manage to rate a house call from you?" Janeway watched as she stood up and approached with her tricorder in hand.

"I don't know." Tegan held the small scanning device in front of her moving it as needed. "You weren't doing so hot when I came in last night."

"No Doctor, I wasn't but I feel much better now." She swung her legs to the side of the couch and swiveled her body as she stretched. "I need to get cleaned up and check on the bridge. You need to go get some sleep."

Tegan made a face and stepped back. "I have to go check out sick bay and make sure things have slowed down there first."

"You didn't have to stay here all night."

"But I did." Tegan disagreed with her. "I needed to keep an eye on your IV line while it was in."

"A likely excuse," Janeway mumbled as she headed for the bathroom. "You didn't need to clean up after me either."

When she turned around Tegan was already walking out the door.

"I see you're looking better Captain." Tegan commented as she sat down at a nearby table with her dinner in hand.

"You aren't." Janeway observed out loud. "You haven't slept."

"Been a little busy."

"I'm glad to see you at least made time to stop and eat."

"Between you and the doctor I didn't have much choice." She took a bite of whatever was on her plate. Currently she didn't care. She was only eating because she had to.


	21. Chapter 21

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

21

Tegan grabbed her head as bolts of lightning shot through it. She closed her eyes knowing they were glowing and not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. So far the doctor, Janeway, Tom and B'Elanna were the only ones to actually see her eyes light up. She knew Janeway had sent out a memo to all staff but that didn't make her anymore eager to show her talents off. She felt a hand on her arm and knew it was the doctor. "Dr. Kiser you need to sit."

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath while trying to push the pain back before she lifted her head and looked at him.

"No you're not. You're running on fumes. At the very least you need to rest." He reached for a medical tricorder. "I think the worst of the virus is over and I can handle things here for now."

She looked over at the only bed that was currently occupied by a groaning Chakotay who was acting like he was dying. Harry had even had more dignity when he came down with the 24 hour bug. She pushed the tricorder away before he could get a reading and turned to the door as Seven came in with her hand resting over her stomach. "I believe I am damaged."

"I've got her." Tegan said and before the doctor could argue she had helped Seven to sit on one of the beds. "What's going on?"

"I ate lunch and it will not stay in my stomach."

"We've been seeing a lot of that lately." Tegan tried not to grin at her phrasing. "I think you picked up the virus that's going around."

"I hope B'Elanna does not come down with it." Seven groaned softly so only Tegan could hear her.

"I take it your date last night went well?" She kept her voice low as she scanned her.

"Yes, I believe it did."

"When did you start feeling bad?"

"After breakfast." Seven watched Tegan nod.

"Are you able to keep anything down?" She lifted the tricorder up to look at the results.

"No."

"You aren't dehydrated, but we're not busy so I'll leave it up to you if you want to ride it out here or in the cargo bay where you can regenerate."

"Ride it out? Is there nothing you can do?"

"It's a 24 hours virus and the doctor and I feel it's best to just let it run its course."

"Very well, I don't want to regurgitate my food here."

Tegan made a face.

"Doctor Kiser, your eyes." Seven caught a glimpse just before Tegan closed them. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine." She stepped back even as the EMH walked over. "I think I'm going to take your advice and take the afternoon off. If you need me…"

"I know where to find you." He nodded. "I do wish you would let me check you over."

Tegan shook her head and walked out.

"Doctor what do we owe the privilege?" Tuvok greeted as Tegan stepped onto the bridge drawing Janeway's attention.

"I just wanted to see if Captain Janeway had a minute free?" She looked from him to the curious captain.

"My ready room." She stood up and led the way. "What can I do for you?"

"I've had some time to think about some of the things that were said at dinner in your quarters the other night."

"Go on."

"You said that you couldn't take a chance on my not being 100% at any given time." She watched Janeway closely as she continued. "There is something that I have," she paused. Tegan took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes before scrubbing her hand over her face. She grimaced lightly.

She was normally a very patient woman but for some reason she wanted to grab Tegan by the shoulders and tell her to spit it out. She could see the struggle Tegan was having but she wasn't entirely sure if that was all that was going on. "Tegan?"

Tegan opened her eyes again. She knew when she was done here she was going to have to go back to the sick bay despite just wanting to retire to her quarters. "I haven't been entirely honest with you Captain."

"Really?" Janeway paced up the few steps and turned around placing both hands on the railing so she was leaning forward looking down at Tegan. She never liked to hear that from one of her officers.

"Yes ma'am." Tegan hung her head slightly. "I was afraid that the information I'm about to share would derail my ability to stay on even as a provisional Starfleet officer and would no doubt keep me from taking part in pilot training."

"I'm all ears Lieutenant."

"You see." She gasped and pressed both palms into her eyes.

"Tegan?" Concern flooded Janeway's voice as she came down the steps.

Tegan took two steps back and her body went rigid just before she fell to the floor catching the right side of her forehead on the edge of Janeway's desk on the way down. Janeway watched as her body jerked on the floor in front of her. "Janeway to sickbay two to transport."

Janeway stepped back and let the EMH take care of Tegan. He quickly scanned her with a tricorder and frowned as he reached for a muscle relaxant hypospray, which stopped the seizing long enough for him to get her onto a bio-bed with some assistance from Janeway. He clicked a button that brought the scanning bed up around her body and another one over her head then he walked to the console and looked over the readouts.

"What is it doctor?"

"I don't know. Her potassium is low again and while I doubt that's the cause it does need to be treated." He looked over her as she started seizing again. He typed something into the panel and then walked over to pick up the vial that he'd just mixed. "I might end up regretting this, but I am hoping that if I dilute it enough I can administer the potassium chloride through a hypospray without damaging her carotid artery or the surrounding tissue. It's a large enough vessel it should be ok."

"Do it." Janeway stood on the side of the bed watching as Tegan's body tensed and relaxed and tensed again.

It took a minute but her body finally relaxed one last time and she opened her eyes. "What—how did I get here?"

"You had a seizure." The EMH answered.

"In my ready room," Janeway added.

"I remember my head hurting really bad," She made a face. "The neural weapon?"

"Possibly," The doctor looked at her EEG readouts. "They did warn that you would need rest even after you felt you had recovered, but you didn't have any seizures before."

"No, just my head."

"What are you trying to say?" Janeway rested her hand on Tegan's upper arm feeling her body heat radiate through her uniform.

"I was trying to tell you…" Her eyes drifted shut. "I'm so tired."

"She's in a postictal state Captain and needs to rest."

"We'll talk later."

"Give her at least an hour."

"I'm fine." Tegan was standing at the foot of the bed with the doctor doing his best to block her from the exit when Janeway walked in.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Captain, just the person I was about to go see."

"And now I'm here so you can get back in bed."

She looked over a Chakotay. "Actually I need to talk to you and the doctor, do you think we could go into the office?"

Janeway nodded and led the way. She pointed to the chair behind the desk before she took up residence in the one in front.

"I'm fine." Tegan held her hand up to forestall any interruptions she might get. "I'm not talking in relative terms, for now anyway I am fine. My head doesn't hurt and I shouldn't be having any seizures anytime soon."

"You told me you didn't have epilepsy and I didn't see any signs of it." A frown creased the doctor's forehead.

"You treated the seizure with potassium, did you not?" She leaned forward.

"It was a shot in the dark."

"Low potassium levels in extreme cases can lead to seizures. It's rare, my body isn't exactly normal."

Janeway cleared her throat. "You knew."

Tegan nodded. "If you had had access to my medical records you would have known pretty much from day one and had my latest seizure activity waited about five more minutes I would have told you. When my eyes 'glow' from the two types naquada in my blood stream interacting it causes my potassium to drop and evidently when it drops low enough it leads to me having the occasional seizure. Captain, I honestly was just about to tell you."

Janeway nodded, her face remained neutral though Tegan could tell she wasn't entirely happy that she had withheld the information. "Is there anything else of importance that you haven't told me?"

Tegan looked at the doctor.

"Doctor if you'll excuse us for a minute."

"Certainly, I should check on Commander Chakotay." He stepped out of the office.

"I don't know that it is important but," she paused and looked up at the ceiling for a second. "My CO back on earth didn't even know this. I mean he knew but not to the extent. The symbiotes that died in my body, they left behind their memories and for the most part I don't have to deal with the appalling things they did but when I go to sleep I can't stop the terrible images from playing in my dreams."

"How do you get any sleep?" Her voice was laced with concern this time.

Tegan turned from her normal ivory to a deep shade of maroon. "On earth Cassie brought me this stuffed frog and it helped so I replicated it."

"Whatever gets you through the night." She couldn't help the twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah I guess. So I guess my Starfleet dreams are over?"

"I need to talk to the doctor, but I don't see why anything has to change. We may need to put you on a daily potassium supplement. I can't make any guarantees about what will happen when we get back to earth, but as long as we're out here in the Delta Quadrant I'm calling the shots and I think we can continue as planned."

"Captain, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wasn't trying to lie to you." She suddenly found her fingernails very distracting.

"Try trusting me next time Tegan."

"Yes ma'am."

"No more secrets?" She lifted her brow.

Tegan looked deep into her eyes. "No ma'am."

"Alright, if the doctor agrees you can retire to your quarters after you eat." Janeway stood up and followed her out into the sickbay.


	22. Chapter 22

Tegan Chronicles STV Style 1

Line of Fire

22

"Come in." Janeway called out as she sat the pasta on the table. She had opted to dress down even more than the last time they'd met for dinner choosing this time to wear jeans and a button down brown blouse.

"Captain, you look so different." She grinned as Janeway looked up.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Janeway let her eyes travel over Tegan's dark blue long sleeve t-shirt and down over her faded denim jeans.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought dessert." She held out two bowls of chocolate mousse.

"Replicator?"

"I replicated the chocolate and the crème then commandeered a corner of the galley but I let Neelix watch and gave him the leftovers." Tegan smiled.

"So does this mean you're actually going to make it to dessert?" Janeway pointed to an empty chair.

"One way to find out." Tegan put the bowls down next to each plate and took the proffered seat.

Janeway regaled her with stories of her life in Indiana and a few from her Starfleet academy days. As they started on dessert she turned the tables. "Enough about me, tell me about Tegan Kiser."

"There's not much to tell."

"Oh I'm sure there is."

"Really, there isn't much to tell. I grew up in Maryland, mainly in a boarding school. I graduated at 13 and went off to medical school where the Air Force recruited me at 18 and you know the rest."

"Hardly," Janeway savored the mouthful of mousse. "I have a feeling there is much more to you that I don't know. What about your parents?"

"My mom died in child birth and my dad was a monster that I prefer not to talk about."

Janeway put her hands up in surrender. "Favorite sport?"

"That's a hard one. Volleyball and soccer, though I really got into racquetball in the Air Force."

"You'd probably like Velocity. Did Seven ever teach it to you?"

"No."

"Then I just may have to." A wicked grin crept over her lips.

"A little friendly competition?" Tegan was sure she would enjoy Janeway teaching her the game.

"Of course."

* * *

Tegan lay on her bed with Fraggle II sitting on her chest as she replayed the evening in her head while it was still fresh in her memory. There was definitely something about Janeway, something she found intriguing. She found herself wondering if the other woman was just being a mothering captain who was concerned about all of her crew, if the pull was a mutual one, or if she liked her on a whole different level. She didn't even know what her fascination with the captain was which left her with no way of figuring out the other woman's motives. She had heard someone murmur something about lost sheep in the hall. Maybe that's all Tegan was to her, a lost sheep. Maybe all Janeway was to her was something she could push against until she found out just how far she could push. She was certain she was going to find out just how far she could step past that proverbial line very soon and she was pretty sure it wasn't very far.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, Favs, and follows on this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I did writing it. There is another story that will follow this one, it's a series after all. I'm thinking it'll be 1-2 wks before I can start posting it. I'm aiming closer to 1 week or less if I can. So if you want to see it as soon as it's posted follow me and stay tuned.


End file.
